Let Me Be Your Magic
by Reiya Wakayama
Summary: ArthurxMerlin... Even without their memories, they're still draw to each other. But has Arthur come into Merlin's life too late to be able to be with him or will Merlin's fears push them apart? Rated for MalexMale sex, violence and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Another Merlin fic. Sigh, I've become obsessed with another show. Anyways, I don't own Merlin, that's BBC's job. [jealous] This will be another rated M fic in my collection, so be warned there will be male sex, violence, and spousal abuse. If you can't read this kind of stuff, than stop and turn around. Anyone else, is welcome of course and I would love reviews.

Until Next Time

~Reiya

xXx

**Let Me Be Your Magic**

**Chapter 1.**

Merlin. "Merlin!" He winced at the loud voice that was yelling in his ear.

"What?" He finally asked. Why was Morgana yelling at him anyways? For that matter, when had she gotten here?

"Oh, now you reply. I was trying to say that you need to get out of this apartment." She said in an annoyed voice. "Geez, what's wrong with your ears?"

"Why do I need to get out of this apartment. I just got here like…" he looked at the clock, "an hour ago…has it only been an hour?" he was really confused. It had felt like he'd been laying there for at least most of the night.

"See that's your problem. You sit in the dark in your bed, and you just lose all track of time. You need to get out. Get some fresh air, loosen up. You can't always be a baking hermit." She smiled at the joke.

"She's right Merlin. You need to get out at least for a few hours that doesn't involve work." Gwen, Guinevere, one of the people he worked with and another close friend, pushed off of the wall she had been leaning against.

"Come on Merlin. There's a new club that just opened up and is said to be the best around. And.." She paused dramatically, "they have a full bar, so if you really just want to forget than you can get drunk." She knew it was a dirty trick, but he really need to get out. After two weeks of nothing, but working at the bakery and than coming home was slowly wearing away at him. He was even paler than he used to be and had huge shadows under his eyes. His face looked sunken which made his sharp cheek bones stick out even more.

His eyes seemed to light up at the mention of a full bar. She had him, and with Lance working the bar, she knew he would only be able to get so drunk before Lance stopped him from over doing it. "I guess, for a few hours, it wouldn't hurt. It's just…" He stopped unsure of how to phrase his next sentence.

"What now?" Morgana asked, exasperated that he would have another excuse to throw out at them.

"It's just that, I don't think anything I have is right for clubbing." He finally smiled, it made him look a lot healthier.

They stood in front of the club, the taxi they had come in driving off. "So how did you find out about this place?" Merlin asked. He wasn't sure if this had been a good idea. He felt more exposed than usual in this outfit that they had thrown together for him. He didn't even remember ever buying any of these items to begin with. When had he ever needed a long sleeved fish net shirt, or arm warmers made of dark blue pleather that laced up the side of his arm.

He shook his head, not even wanting to know when Morgana had slipped them into his apartment. 'She must have had another dream,' he thought to himself if these were any proof of that.

"Oh, actually, Lance works here as the bartender and I know the family who owns the place." He turned to glare at her and saw a sheepish smile. He should of known that there would be a catch to his full bar idea. With Lance watching over him, he wouldn't be able to get as drunk as he wanted to.

"Morgana…" he said lowly.

"Merlin, we brought you here to enjoy yourself. So enjoy yourself. It's for your own good." The way she said that had him looking at her again, but her eyes were guarded. No help or clues from that department. So it really must have been a prophetic dream.

"Fine." He growled, but let it drop. It was no use backing out now, but at least he could get some what drunk.

"Oh, look, there's Lance." She waved to him and he waved back, striding over to them. "Morgana." He kissed her on the lips. Finished with that he smiled at Gwen than looked at Merlin. "It's good to see you out of that apartment of yours for a while." He smiled at him. Even with the threat of a limit on his alcohol, he couldn't hate Lancelot. Morgana had him twisted around her little finger, like most people.

"Shall we go in?" Gwen asked, looking at them from the side. Lance nodded and guided them inside, past the long line that was already forming.

Morgana grabbed Merlin's arm and dragged him along before he could slink off to hide in a corner. She turned a knowing smile on him, and he just glared back. So much for plan A, on to plan B: getting as drunk as possible before Lance could stop him.

Leaning against the bar with the others, he watched as Lancelot went to work behind the bar, gathering all the ingredients he would need for each of their drinks. He gave a sigh when his was finally set in front of him, a three two mixture of orange juice and vodka. It was always the first thing he had when he went to a bar, no matter what the situation.

Taking a large gulp of it, he winced at the sting, but smiled when Lance looked his way. The man always knew what he wanted when it came to drinks.

He'd been standing there for a few minutes when he felt eyes boring into his back. He knew what that meant. Turning slowly, he saw Morgana and Gwen watching. "Oh, Merlin…" She smiled sweetly. 'Uh-oh.' He thought to himself. He took a step back, but when he did, his arm bumped into his now empty glass, sending it falling onto the floor to shatter into many pieces.

"Oh, Lance, I'm sorry. Here let me help you with that." He said, thankful to be out of being dragged onto the dance floor. Bending down, he cleaned up the glass shards and pieces of ice, brushing it into a dust pan. "Here." He handed it over to Lance who was looking over his shoulder at something that made him smile.

"Um…Merlin." He pointed behind him.

"Merlin Emrys!" He turned and saw Morgana and Gwen still waiting on him, 'Shit!' The thought rang through his head.

"N-now Morgana, there's no need to do this." He tried to back up again, but was up against the bar. They both reached forward and grabbed one arm each, pulling him forward. He looked over his shoulder at Lancelot, "Please Lance, help me." He knew it wouldn't work.

"Sorry Merlin. Have fun." He smiled at him. "I'll relieve you when I get my break."

"Wait." They ignored his cry as they dragged him onto the dance floor. They wouldn't even have been able to hear him over the loud music screaming from the surround sound speakers.

"Poor, guy. He lost the moment they had their hands on him." Lancelot looked over at the tall blue eyed blond who leaned against the bar, looking after the retreating group.

"Oh, hey Arthur. It's for his own good anyway. He needs to get out more." He started to wipe down the counter, cleaning up some alcohol someone had spilt.

"I've got a question." He said, looking at the dark haired man in front of him. Lancelot knew what was coming, but knew he had to say it. Arthur was his boss after all. And he knew the man had seen it, nothing could have hid it.

"Your wondering about Merlin's back aren't you? The bruises I mean." Merlin also had a small pentagram tattooed on his lower back, but tattoos were a normal thing to see. Arthur nodded. "I can't say too much about it, I promised him that. All I can say is that he got into some trouble a few weeks ago, and finally got out of it." He knew he was lying, but he had promised.

"His last name sounds familiar, but I can't place it." Lance could answer this one truthfully at least.

"Your thinking of Emrys Bakery. His mother owns the place. He's been helping her out there recently after she got sick. They have really good pastries." He said, his mouth watered at the thought of the baked goods.

"Would you like a napkin to wipe the drool off of your chin?" Arthur asked him and he smiled sheepishly. They were his weak point, a fact that Morgana liked to exploit.

"No, I'm good." He smiled at him, but continued to clean up the bar.

"I wondered why he smelled like…well a bakery, but that certainly explains a lot." He commented. Lancelot just nodded and went to serve someone further down the bar's counter. He'd seen that look in Arthur's eyes before, but he hoped that he would take it slow with Merlin. He didn't know how much Merlin had healed from his last brush with a relationship and he didn't want to see him hurt like that again.

xXx

BUMBUMBUMMMMMMM! [Suspenseful music sounding] The first chapter of my new, long Merlin fic is now done. So here's what we know so far: 1) Merlin is moping and hiding in his apartment unless he goes to work, that is. 2) Hunith is sick and Merlin is working in her bakery to help out. This will play into the plot some how, though not sure yet how. Though how could sweet yummy things not be a good thing? Anyways… 3.) Arthur seems to be interested in Merlin, though I'm sure you all saw this coming since I said it was. And finally…4.) Something really bad has happened to Merlin, relationship wise that has hurt him badly, both emotionally and physically. I will go into more detail on this later on, but for now this is all you know, but I'm sure you can guess what happened if you use a little imagination and common sense.

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and will look forward to the next, when ever I get around to putting it up.

P.S. Merlin does have magic, just hasn't shown it yet, if any were wondering about that little piece of info. Forgot to mention it earlier.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	2. Chapter 2

Another Merlin fic. Sigh, I've become obsessed with another show. Anyways, I don't own Merlin, that's BBC's job. [jealous] This will be another rated M fic in my collection, so be warned there will be male sex, violence, and spousal abuse. If you can't read this kind of stuff, than stop and turn around. Anyone else, is welcome of course and I would love reviews.

Until Next Time

~Reiya

xXx

**Let Me Be Your Magic**

**Chapter 2.**

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned. There stood Lancelot, a big grin on his face. "I'm here to relieve you now. Oh and I left something for you behind the bar." He just nodded his thanks and slipped away before they could get a hold of him.

He reached the bar and let a small sigh escape his lips. He liked dancing, but after a while he usually began to get slightly claustrophobic in that mass of bodies. Stopping for a moment, he shook the feeling off and went in search of his drink.

"You Merlin?" Someone asked behind him.

He froze than turned and stood blinking at what he saw. A tall, blond, and blue eyed god stood behind the bar. Wait…did he just compare this guy to a god? He mentally slapped himself back on track. "Yes."

"Lance said this was yours." He held up a glass, clear liquid sloshing around ice cubes, and a piece of mint in the bottom.

"Oh, thanks." He gave a small smile and took the glass from his outstretched hand. Sitting down on one of the stools, he took a sip from it, letting the fiery liquid burn down his throat and buzz gently in his stomach. Lance really did know his taste in alcohol, too well it seemed sometimes.

He tried to watch them out on the dance floor, but ever so often, his eyes would flick back to the blond. He was dressed in a tight red dress shirt, and form fitting slacks, only a gold ring in his ear and a gold ring on his right index finger showed spoke of wealth. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to the elbow, showing an expanse of tanned skin and toned muscle. Even the black apron around his thin hips, looked good on him.

He forced his gaze away before he was caught. Looking down at the drink he had been nursing for about ten minutes now, he finally noticed that there was nothing left but melted ice.

"Want a refill?" The blond god- man asked, making him jump.

"Oh, yes please." He held out his glace and the man took it moving down the bar to collect the right brand of alcohol he'd been drinking. This gave him an excuse to stare as he watched him make his drink.

"Here." He held the finished drink out to him, a small smile on his face. He stared for a minute, than took it, thanking him again.

"Sooo… how is it that you know Lancelot?" The blond asked, leaning against the bar.

"He's an old middle school friend. Though he moved away and we didn't meet until he started dating my friend Morgana." He explained, trying not to look at the blond.

Hmm. Oh, I'm Arthur by the way." He held out a hand. Merlin hesitated for a moment, than shook it, skin touching skin for a brief moment before he let go.

"Merlin." He said softly, meeting his eye before turning back around. He wasn't used to talking to strangers by himself. Usually, he was with one of his friends and he was being introduced to them.

"I actually know Morgana from high school. She went to mine for a year, before she transferred to some other school, but we stayed in contact." Arthur said, not trying to be pushy with him. He seemed to be at ease with just talking to Merlin and not waiting for a reply.

"So how come you didn't want to dance? From what I could see you're a good dancer." Merlin felt his face heat up. This was a surprise attack at his silence in the conversation.

"Um…it's j-just…I don't k-know really." The fact that someone had been watching him dance was starting to make him even more self conscious, that and the fact that he was blushing even more for his stuttering reply. He took a sip of his drink to calm his nervousness.

"Relax Merlin, I'm not here to judge you. I'm just curious, is all. Your different from Morgana's usual friends." Merlin knew instantly what the difference was. Morgana was from a powerful and influential family that went back generations and tended to hang out with the more rich and popular crowd. He though on the other hand, was from a poor/middle class family and until recently, hadn't had any excess amounts of money. Though with Morgana's help here and there, his mother's bakery was starting to flourish.

"I think it's just the way you act around your friends. As if they were the most trusted people in your life. You don't see that much around here now a days." Arthur just continued to ramble on, ignoring his discomfort.

"And you would know this from experience?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes. All of my so called 'friends' are only my friends because of three things: my money, my connections, and my family name." He said it matter of factly, with no malice what so ever. It was just a fact of life.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said lamely. He'd hadn't been expecting that.

"No need, I've known this for years, but they do come in handy sometimes, in tight situations, if you know what I mean." He smiled again, making Merlin's heart speed up a little.

"Actually, not really. I never really had that many friends." He turned to look at Morgana, Lance, and Gwen. They just moved to the beat, oblivious to the conversation that was going on between the two men about them. "I guess I was just too different, too weird to make people want to be my friend." This was said softly, more to himself than the blond behind him. It never really bothered him much. It was again another fact of life. The weird, unknown things pushed away, while safe, secure, understood things remained the favorite.

"Hey Merlin, enjoying yourself?" Gwen said, coming up behind him and wrapping him up in a hug. He jumped slightly.

"Yes. Just sitting here drinking." He looked at the blond, but he was further down the bar.

"Well my breaks up for now, so you have to back out there now." Lancelot said, a knowing smile on his face when Merlin frowned up at him.

He let out a huff. "Fine, but first…" He took his drink and drank the rest down in one gulp. It didn't even burn his throat anymore. "Alright, I'm ready for my torture." He heard a small snort behind him, but ignored it as he walked back out on the dance floor with the two girls.

"Did you two enjoy your talk?" Lancelot asked as he took the apron from Arthur.

"Actually, yes. It was nice, in a way. He's seems different from the usual people you hang out with." Arthur commented, looking side long at Lance.

"Ah, well, it's an odd friendship we have. I've always been looking out for Merlin, ever since we first met in middle school. He just seemed to need it, even if he pretended to not need it. To pig headed stubborn for his own good." Lancelot ranted.

Arthur just smiled. "He certainly seems to really care about you guys." Lance was about to reply, but the blond had started walking away, toward a group of small table set off to the side of the bar. Of course, it gave an excellent view of the dance floor and the dancers

xXx

Aww, Merlin has a crush, though he's kind of wary of Arthur. And of course Arthur's pouring on the charm, which just isn't helping much. How will Merlin ever be able to resist.

Also, the next chapter will include a drunk Merlin. He was some how still able to get drunk, even with a supposed limit. Wonder what he'll say in his intoxicated state to Arthur. Nothing too revealing, and nothing about his past, though he will mention one thing that Arthur was hoping for. HEEHEE, No telling just yet.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Merlin fic. Sigh, I've become obsessed with another show. Anyways, I don't own Merlin, that's BBC's job. [jealous] This will be another rated M fic in my collection, so be warned there will be male sex, violence, and spousal abuse. If you can't read this kind of stuff, than stop and turn around. Anyone else, is welcome of course and I would love reviews.**

**Until Next Time**

**~Reiya**

**xXx**

**Let Me Be Your Magic**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3.**

Merlin had been at the club for about three hours now, and though Morgana had tried to stop it, he was very pleasantly buzzed almost borderline drunk. It was easy to forget about the past in his intoxicated state and just let the music just flow over him.

He knew he must have a goofy smile on his face, but he didn't care. They finally had to steer him over to a table when he began to be too much for them to handle. Ordering him to sit and cool off, they left him with a drink in hand and went back to the dance floor.

He knew he should be offended, but he just wasn't. He wasn't even surprised when one of the chairs was pull closer to him and Arthur sat down next to him. "Are you stalking me?" He asked, still smiling.

"Why, do you want me to?" He asked, smiling at him in return. He thought about it than shook his head no. "You're certainly a happy drunk." He informed him, which only made Merlin's smile grow bigger.

"How come you were working the bar if your so wealthy?" Merlin blurted out.

"Strait to the point than, I see. My father thinks it's a good way to build character and all that nonsense. Though how working in a club builds character, I'll never know." He saw Merlin's confused look and explained. "My father owns this club, which is a part of a group of clubs, and also a chain of restaurants."

"Oh, so you like own this place, huh? Must be nice. I just help my mother in our bakery part of the time, at least when I'm not in school anyways, but it's summer break and between semesters so I've nothing to do, but work. Kind of boring actually, but it keeps money coming in, and now that she's finally recovering from her illness, it will get better." He couldn't stop his rambling, and Arthur wasn't helping. He actually seemed interested in his life.

"It seems nice. Maybe I'll come visit sometime and try out the food. See if they hold up to Lance's praise." Merlin just snorted in laughter. They probably could survive off of Lancelot's patronage alone.

"Ya, he certainly does love them. Though how he stays thin is beyond me. And Morgana doesn't help. She just indulges him when it comes to baked goods. Though he's lucky to have someone like her." He was mumbling the last part, staring off towards the dance floor where they could just see Gwen and Morgana.

"Ya, they do seem to like each other. What about you? Do you have anyone special?" Arthur asked him, trying to show just plain curiosity.

"No, not at the moment. My luck with boyfriends hasn't been that good lately. They always end up being jerks." He huffed softly at that, but didn't seemed overly embarrassed by his revealing of his sexuality. Though that was mostly due to the alcohol fizzing pleasantly in his blood stream.

Arthur's smile wasn't very happy, more like a predator with it's prey in sight. He let Merlin sit there, his head pillowed on his arms as he stared off into space. Or he thought he was staring into space, but he realized a few minutes later that he'd fallen asleep.

Laughing softly, he signaled Lancelot to come over to their table. "Your friend here is out cold, just letting you know." He informed him as he walked in ear shot. Lance just gave a tired sigh, than nodded.

He turned and walked out onto the dance floor, getting Morgana and Gwen to follow him. "Oh Merlin, what are we going to do with you?" Morgana let a heavy sigh escape her lips before she turned to Arthur. "I see you've been keeping him company, Arthur." She smiled at him and turned back to the others. "So what are we to do? Call a cab or we could carry him to my house since it's closer, but we'd have to wait for Lance to get off work."

"I'll help." Arthur said, leaning his chair back on two legs as he looked up at them. "Eh, I've got nothing better to do at the moment, and he seems like a nice guy. The least I could do is help him to your place and he doesn't look too heavy either."

Morgana stared at him for a full minute before finally nodding. "It's about ten blocks away, so it should only take a few minutes of your time Arthur." She said this on purpose, warning him from trying to do anything inappropriate. He just nodded.

Walking over to where Merlin sat, he pulled the chair back and with a grunt of effort, he pulled the slim man over his shoulder. "Lead the way." He smiled at the two women and followed them out of the bar.

Merlin woke to the feeling of someone trying to drill a hole through his head with a dull, rusty spoon. He let a moan escape his lips as he turned on his side, opening his eyes slightly to see if there was any bright lights in the room.

Seeing that the room was dim, he opened them fully, looking around to see where he was. The room was familiar, but how had he gotten here? He pushed himself up off the bed and saw what was waiting on the side table. Reaching out, he grabbed the two pain killers and glass of water off of the table, thanking Morgana for her foresight.

Tossing them back, he chugged the water, letting some go with the pills and the rest swish through his mouth to help moisten it. He'd been sitting there for about five minutes, contemplating whether he should get up or not, when someone knocked on the door.

Morgana walked in, smiling at him, and gave a cheerful good morning. "Why are you so happy this morning? There's nothing good about it." Merlin snapped, giving her a glare for the smug smile that was plastered on her face.

"Come now Merlin, is that anyway to treat a friend?" He just continued to glare at her. "Anyways, I have some breakfast ready down stairs, if you want any. Though your not staying in here any longer. We have a busy day ahead of us." She reached forward and pulled on his arm, hauling him to his feet.

"What do you mean by 'busy day'?" He asked her. "I was going to sleep in."

"No your not. Your going to help me shop, than we'll have lunch with Lance and Gwen and than we're headed to the movies. So stop complaining and get moving." She dragged him from the room towards her kitchen and pushed him down in a chair. There was some orange juice and toast with peanut butter in front of him, and he was glad Morgana knew him so well, especially after a night of drinking.

He took a tentative bite of the toast and when it decided to stay down, he gave a sigh and started to eat the rest, drinking his glass of orange juice and getting a second one as well. "So why exactly am I helping you shop? Don't you and Gwen usually do that?" He asked, looking over at her.

"Gwen is busy for most of today, and I'm not just shopping for my self today. I noticed yesterday, the state of your wardrobe. You really need to get some new stuff, so I've decided to help you out there."

"What? Why? I don't need anything new. My clothes are just fine." She just looked down her nose at him. "Alright, I've had some of the things in there for a few years, but I can't let you go out and start buying stuff for me. I have no way to pay you back for any of it."

"Merlin, I don't want you to pay me back. I want you to be happy, and I want you to look good at the same time so there's no refusing me. Now, I went over to your place while you slept and got you some clothes. Go get changed and than we can leave." She turned and walked out of the kitchen, Merlin just staring after her trying to find a come back.

xXx

Aww, Morgana takes such good care of him. And if you don't know what the big thing that Merlin revealed to Arthur, it was that he's gay, gay, gay. So we'll have to watch and see when Arthur decides to start to put the moves on Merlin and how Merlin will react to him.

The next chapter contains slight Merlin abuse from Morgana, mainly hitting him over the head when he becomes stubborn while they're clothes shopping. Look forward to that and probably meeting other people, besides Gwen, Lancelot, and Arthur.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Merlin fic. Sigh, I've become obsessed with another show. Anyways, I don't own Merlin, that's BBC's job. [jealous] This will be another rated M fic in my collection, so be warned there will be male sex, violence, and spousal abuse. If you can't read this kind of stuff, than stop and turn around. Anyone else, is welcome of course and I would love reviews.**

**Until Next Time**

**~Reiya**

**xXx**

**Let Me Be Your Magic**

**Chapter 4.**

Arthur walked down the street back to the club and instead of going back in, went to his car. He didn't feel like going back in for the time being.

Pulling out of the parking space, he turned his car for home. As he drove, he pulled out his cell phone and pressed one of the numbers on speed dial.

It rang twice before it was picked up. "Yes?" An old, slightly cracked voice said through the ear piece.

"Sorry to call you so late Gaius, but I've a favor to ask." He said. "I need you to look someone up for me."

Merlin stood in the store, arms spread out as Morgana held clothes up to him. He'd already tried to resist her, but a smack to his already aching head, he'd just given up. It was easier to indulge her sometimes.

"Are we done yet?" He asked her for the second time, in that store alone.

"No, now shut up and hold still." She held up a dark blue shirt to him, turning it this way and that until she gave a nod and hung it over her arm. She went to a large pile, grabbing a pair of black slacks out of the pile and came back. "Take these," she handed him the blue shirt and slacks, "And go into the changing room." She gave him a firm shove in the right direction. "Call me when your dressed."

Muttering about evil witches who were overly pushy, he stalked into the changing stall and quickly stripped. He pulled the clothes on in record time and called out for Morgana. "Are you happy now?" He asked as he stepped out.

Morgana just smiled and twirled her finger. "Turn for me." Giving a large sigh, he complied. "Yes that suits you nicely. You really do look good in blue. Here's a few more. Keep the slacks on though." She handed him more shirts from the pile.

"You just love torturing me, don't you?" He finally asked her from inside the changing room. She didn't give an answer. "Morgana?" He walked out of the changing room, buttoning up one last button but froze when he saw who was with her.

She turned to see him staring at them. "Oh, yes that does suit you." She walked around him. "What do you think Arthur?"

"For once, I'd say your right about that. Blue certainly is his color." He felt his face heat up as they continued to look at him.

"I think that will be good enough for now Merlin. You can get changed." He nodded, and turned around as fast as possible, disappearing behind the door of the changing room. He thought he heard them laughing, but ignored it.

Finally emerging in his original clothes and a lot calmer, he stood next to Morgana, looking at him. "Why are you here?" He asked evenly.

Arthur just nodded off to the other side of the store. He could just make out Lance standing outside the large shop display window. He could also make out Gwen next to him. As if sensing him, she turned and saw him looking. She waved, drawing Lance's attention who also waved.

He was about to make an excuse to make his escape, but Morgana just grabbed the clothes she'd selected for him and piled them in his arms. Grabbing his arm, she towed him to the front of store to pay for them.

"Morgana, I can't afford this." He said once it was all rung up.

"Your not paying. I am, now shut up and go wait outside with Gwen and Lance. I'll get Arthur to be my pack mule for the time being." He just let out a sigh and did as directed.

"It's alright Merlin. Just let her get this out of her system. Your lucky this is only one store. Try going to ten in one day and getting about the same amount of clothing you did from each store." Gwen comforted him. He looked up at her than Lance, a knowing smile on their faces.

"You mean she's done this to you too?" They nodded. "Well, that does make me feel somewhat better about it."

"Merlin. Come, were going to lunch now." Morgana called as she exited the store, Arthur behind her, weighted down with the bags of clothing.

He held out a hand to Arthur for some of the bags, but he just shook his head. "I'm good." He walked on, Merlin staring after him for a moment, before running to catch up.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. After lunch, they stopped by his place to deposit his new wardrobe off, than headed off to the movies. That time at least he was able to buy something, handing his money to the man behind the glass for his ticket. He knew Morgana was just indulging him, but it helped balance him out.

A few hours later, they stepped out of the dim theater into the bright light, squinting. "So what now?" Gwen asked.

"Hm, I vote we go get something sweet." Lance said, though they all knew what he meant. A trip to the bakery.

"If you insist. I've got to get over there anyways to take the night shift." They all headed towards their cars. Merlin in Morgana's and Gwen and Lancelot in Arthur's.

They made with plenty time to spare before Merlin had to work, so they all sat around one of the tables, nibbling on sweet breads. Merlin was just beginning to relax when he glanced at his clock. He had to go on shift. Sighing, he stood and went to go behind the counter, but as he stepped behind it, a small hand planted it's self in the center of his chest.

He looked up into stern, bright blue eyes. "No. You will not be working tonight, Merlin Emrys." Hunith Emrys told her son.

"What? Why?" He asked in confusion.

"You are to continue having fun with your friends and not ruining it because you feel obligated to work yourself to death for me. I'm not dying Merlin. I can take care of myself." She said the last part softly.

"But Mum…"

"No buts. Away from here, and I better not see you around here until at least ten." Her eyes were cold and stern in her motherly wrath. He nodded. "Good boy. Now go." She turned away from him and went to go serve another customer who was watching them argue.

He turned around to see all four of them with smiles on their faces, though Lance was having trouble trying to not laugh while Gwen just kept a hand over her mouth which couldn't cover her grin up. "Oh, go ahead. Just laugh why don't you." He said stiffly. They burst into laughter, Lance bent over double as he tried to catch his breath.

After they finally caught their breath and stopped laughing, Lance looked at him. "So what do you want to do now?" He asked, since it appeared to be cheer Merlin up day.

"I don't know. I think there's a little fair going on north of here, but I don't know where."

"Oh, I know the place. It's supposed to be some sort of charity event thing. That sounds like fun." Gwen piped up.

"Fair it is." Arthur said walking towards the door. They headed out laughing as they talked about random things.

xXx

And here is this marvelous chapter. Yay, for cheer Merlin up day. Let's all celebrate it. I love his mother though. She can be so forceful when she worried about her son. Hell hath no fury like a mother's wrath. XD The next chapter will be up sooner or later, when I get around to typing it. Until than, enjoy this one.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	5. Chapter 5

Another Merlin fic. Sigh, I've become obsessed with another show. Anyways, I don't own Merlin, that's BBC's job. [jealous] This will be another rated M fic in my collection, so be warned there will be male sex, violence, and spousal abuse. If you can't read this kind of stuff, than stop and turn around. Anyone else, is welcome of course and I would love reviews.

Until Next Time

~Reiya

xXx

**Let Me Be Your Magic**

**Chapter 5.**

It was just after ten by the time they felt like leaving. Merlin, Morgana, and Gwen all carried a stuffed animal under their arms. Arthur had a bag of cotton candy in his hand and Lancelot had an elephant ear drowning in powdered sugar.

For once in the past few months, Merlin felt at ease. No worries burdening his thin shoulders what with his mother getting better, and the shop doing so well. He felt so light.

Merlin was walking ahead of them, a dopey grin plastered on his face. He either didn't see or ignored the smiles his friends sent his way at a job well done. He could just see the shop from here. He'd won his mother a stuffed purple dragon. He knew it'd cheer her up.

Glancing up, he noticed something odd. "Lance, what time is it?" He asked aloud, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Just past ten. Why?" He answered.

Merlin didn't answer, he just ran. The dragon forgotten as it fell to the ground, he raced for the darkened shop. But it shouldn't be dark. It should still be lit up as his mother didn't close up until ten thirty. She never closed early, no matter what.

He barely stopped to take in the state of the shattered windows of the front of the store before he was through. He ran behind the counter to the stairs in the back that led to his mother's apartment above the shop.

Taking the stairs two at a time, he drummed on the wooden door as hard as he could. "Mum! Mum! Open up. Are you alright?"

He stopped and listened, his heart sinking before he heard the sound of the lock coming undone. Hunith opened the door, eyes red and scared. "Merlin?"

He didn't even answer, just took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you alright?" He finally asked, a few minutes later as his death grip on her loosened.

"Yes, I'm fine. They didn't come after me, just messed up the store. Are you alright?" She asked him.

"Yes, I'm good." He said, a small smile on his face.

"Merlin, come here for a minute." Lance called from down stairs.

"I'll be back in a moment." He looked up at Morgana and Gwen. "Will you stay with her?" They nodded and he left, going back down stairs. "What is it?" He asked, coming back into the shop.

"What do you make of that?" Lance pointed to the back wall. He'd missed it on his way in, to focused on trying to find his mother to see anything else. In large black scrawling letters done in spray paint was one word: WHORE!

"I…I don't know. It could mean anything." He could guess at what it meant, but he hoped he was wrong.

"I'll get the police on the phone." Arthur said, pulling out his phone to dial them up. Merlin nodded in thanks before heading back up to see his mother. He found her on the sofa, sipping some tea as she stared at the stairs, waiting for him to come up.

"Are you sure you're alright? You've just now started to recover and I don't want you hiding anything from me." He told her. She looked paler than usual.

"I'm fine. Just took a fright is all. Are the police here yet?"

"They're on the way. They ask that we don't touch anything though." Arthur stood in the door way, Lance behind.

"Looks like we're stuck up here for now." Lance said, walking over to sit next to Morgana. She smiled at him and leaned against him.

Merlin walked over to the window seat, looking out over the street. It was even darker out than before. Glancing down the street, he spied a hint of purple on the ground: the stuffed dragon. He must have dropped it when he ran.

He startled slightly when he saw a shadow push off of the wall and walk towards the toy. It was a person, tall and pale. They picked it up, running hands over it as if examining it for something.

His heart was beating faster as he watched them. They looked so familiar. But he couldn't see their face. They stood in shadow, with their back to him. And than they moved, turning slowly until they faced him. He could feel the blood draining from his face, as he stared at the man down there.

"Merlin?" A voice called to him, drew him back, cut through the pounding of blood through his ears.

"What?" He finally asked, turning to the speaker: Arthur.

"Are you alright? You look kind of freaked out." He said walking over to stand behind him and looked out the window.

Merlin looked back to, but the street now lay empty. Nothing stirred, but in the distance, the sound of sirens could be heard coming closer. "It's…it's nothing. Just thinking. About what happened." He said. He must of imagined him. He couldn't have been there. The fact that the stuffed dragon was no longer out there was ignored and pushed to the back of his mind.

"Are you sure?" He asked, voice concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine." He snapped. He felt a guilty twinge and gave a small sigh. "Sorry. It's just been a long day." He said as an apology. Arthur nodded, but left him there to brood.

Arthur drove home in his car, mind miles away back at the store. Who would have done that? It was a mystery to him. Sighing, he pulled into the driveway and parked. The lights were off, but that wasn't unusual. His father was away most of the time or working late.

He glanced at his cell phone, checking the time. Just past two in the morning. The police had kept them for as long as they could, trying to figure out exactly what had happened. Merlin was still there now with his mother and Morgana.

He unlocked his door and walked in, turning on lights as he went in. He walked into the kitchen, but didn't turn the light on. His mind going back over the night. One image kept coming back to the surface of his mind. Merlin sitting in the window seat, staring out the window with fear as if the devil himself was out there. It made him worried.

He was standing there for another few minutes, deep in thought, ignoring all else around him. He didn't even hear the footsteps behind him, but he did jump when the kitchen light was turned on. Spinning, he came face to face with an older man, his long brown trench coat covering up the white lab coat underneath it. His gray hair was pushed back from his face which sported tired eyes.

"Oh Gaius, you scared the hell out of me. Why are you here?" He asked him, waiting for his speeding heart to quiet.

"I believe you asked me a favor the other day, and I'm here to tell you." His voice was polite, but Arthur could hear the slight sound of irritation under it. With the raised eyebrow, Gaius made him feel like he was five again and had just tried to lie to him.

"Oh, ya. Um…do you want something to drink or do want to get to it.?" He asked, clearing his throat.

"I am not here to socialize Arthur, let's get this done and over with so that I may go home and get some sleep." Arthur just nodded and led the way out of the kitchen to his father's study. It was rarely used since neither of them read much.

"Sit. Than tell me what you've found out." Arthur turned to the window, staring out into the darkness outside.

Gaius sat and cleared his throat. "The one Emrys, Merlin, male." He paused, than pulled out his glasses and a manila folder from his coat. "Age: 21, height: 5'8", hair: black and eye: blue. You wanted to know what his reason was for his last visit to the hospital. I have his medical information here. I'll make it simple and to the point. Let's see. He was brought in at 2:13 pm on the fifth with multiple injuries. He had three fracture ribs, a sprained wrist, some small lacerations on the arms and face, and multiple bruises over most of his body. The doctor, a Dr. Flynn, put into her note that he had a hand shaped bruise around his throat and signs of rape, but he denied any implications of that. But she filed a report incase something like that ever happened again."

He paused in his reading to glance up at him. "Do you want me to continue? I also have the files on other visits dating back about four months." Arthur nodded, his face grim and shoulders stiff. "He's had three similar visits, though none as severe the last. Bruising, a couple of broken fingers, some burns, and lacerations. All minor enough to not cause to great a stir. It was only until the last one that the police started to look into it, but I was unable to get my hands on their report."

"And he still refused to report any of this?" Arthur asked, voice strained as he fought to keep from tearing off after Merlin and demanding answers.

"It appears that way. Do you know anything?" Gaius asked, turning an assessing eye on him.

"Lancelot, a friend of us both. He told me he'd gotten into some trouble, but that it was over and wouldn't be coming back. That's all I know. But tonight…" He let the sentence trail off as he thought over the night.

"What about tonight?" Gaius asked him.

"His mother's bakery was broken into and ransacked. But…on the wall in spray paint…What did it mean? Why would someone write whore on the wall? His mother maybe?"

"Arthur, you are to stop this instant. This is none of your business and you will do well to stay out of it." Gaius told him, mouth set in a hard line. "You do not know what you're getting into and it maybe more than you can handle."

Arthur ground his teeth in frustration. Gaius was right, but that didn't make him any happier. That made him pause for a second. Why did he feel this way? He'd only known Merlin for a few days now and yet he felt like he'd known him longer than that. He had this need…this need to protect him, as if he was the most important thing in his world. Why was that?

"Arthur?" Gaius called to him.

"You're right Gaius. I just…I don't know. I'll stay out of it though. You can go now. I won't keep you from you sleep any longer."

Gaius nodded and stood. "He's been through hell Arthur. Don't get involved, but look after him. That's all you can do." Arthur nodded, but didn't turn from the window as he walked out. This was going to take some thought before he could sort it out.

xXx

I know. A bit much when it came to his injuries, but they're important to the story. It looks like Arthur's feelings are coming through, even if doesn't remember why he feels this way. Maybe one day, he'll remember.

I'll update soon, but enjoy the new chapter until than.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	6. Chapter 6

Another Merlin fic. Sigh, I've become obsessed with another show. Anyways, I don't own Merlin, that's BBC's job. [jealous] This will be another rated M fic in my collection, so be warned there will be male sex, violence, and spousal abuse. If you can't read this kind of stuff, than stop and turn around. Anyone else, is welcome of course and I would love reviews.

Until Next Time

~Reiya

xXx

**Let Me Be Your Magic**

**Chapter 6.**

Arthur woke up to the sound of the front door shutting loudly. Ignoring it, he laid his head back down to try and sleep some more. That normally would have worked, if the person in his house had been his father. But it wasn't and he was met with the blankets being ripped off of him and a feminine voice telling him it was time to get up.

Groaning, he turned over to glare up at Morgana. "Why are you up at such an ungodly hour?" He glanced at his alarm: 7:00 AM.

"Oh stop being a baby, I was up even later than you and I still was able to get up earlier than you. Now get up. I promised Merlin that I'd drag you over to the shop to help them clean up. Now up." She smacked his leg, hard, for added measure than walked out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen to get some coffee.

Sighing, he rolled out of bed and dragged his body to the bathroom where he took a quick shower with extra hot water to waken his mind and body up. It helped some, but he still needed some coffee to finish the wake up process. Washing his hair and body quickly, he stepped out and threw on some clothes before heading down stairs.

He was met with an odd sight as he entered the kitchen. Morgana and his father were sitting at the same table and _talking_ to each other. Shaking his head, he walked over to the coffee pot and pour himself some. He went to rummage through his cupboard and came out with a few granola bars and a fruit bar. No time to get fancy with breakfast when he just wanted something to eat.

"What time did you get back last night?" He asked his father around a mouth full of granola.

"I didn't. I got home only a few hours ago." Said, keeping his eyes on the paper in front of him.

"Oh." he finished the last of his food and stood. "I guess I'm ready. Let's get going Morgana." She nodded to Uther in farewell, than followed him out.

He stopped when he noticed only two cars in the driveway: his and his father's. "Don't tell me you walked here?" He asked her.

"Why not? It's good exercise, and I live five minutes away from you house. It will also do the environment some good to have one less car on the road today." She put on her most innocent face as she bated her lashes at him.

"What ever. Let's just get going." They climbed in and were off. They reached the shop a few minutes later. It looked even worse in daylight than it had last night. They could see Merlin through the shattered windows, standing on a small ladder as he scrubbed at the spray paint on the wall. So far, he'd only been able to get rid of the letter W and was working on the H.

Parking, they climbed out of his car. As they walked in, Gwen walked over to them, arms laden with brooms and dust pans, Lance behind her with a couple of buckets. "Thanks for helping out guys. Could get at the glass. We don't want anyone getting hurt." The nodded and took the cleaning tools.

"How's Hunith?" Morgana asked Gwen.

"Alright. She's asleep at the moment after being up all last night. Merlin's worried, but he doesn't want to show it. He kept checking up on her until we gave him something to do."

"Why don't you two go and get some breakfast for everyone. We'll keep an eye on him." She nodded and she and Lance left to head down the street to the little convenience store.

They started to sweep, starting at the edge and working their way towards the windows where the most glass had fallen. By the time they had finished, they had a large pile of glass on both sides of the door which soon ended up in the bucket. They were just finishing that when Gwen and Lance came back with their arms laden with food.

They set it down on the table and Arthur went to go get Merlin. The other man was so engrossed in cleaning the wall that he didn't hear Arthur come up behind him. "Merlin." Arthur said aloud.

The other man jumped in fright and tried to whirl around, forgetting that he was on a ladder. It started to tip sideways with him cart wheeling his arms to try and stay up. It finally tipped, but before he hit the ground, Arthur was there catching him surprisingly easy.

Merlin just stared at him for a minute. "Thanks."

"You really can be a clumsy idiot sometimes, Merlin." He said, a small smile crossing his face.

"At least I'm not a prat. Now put me down." Arthur complied, setting him down gentle even though he wanted to just drop him. "Now why did you sneak up on me?" He demanded.

"First off, I didn't sneak up on you and second off, we got breakfast and it's time for you to stop and eat." He said walking away from him back to the table.

"Oh." Merlin rushed over to catch up. He caught up with him just as they reached the table, but Arthur ignore him as he started to eat.

His mind kept wondering as he stared off into space. Mainly it kept going to that moment. For some reason his mind kept going to the feeling of Merlin in his arms. He even remember his smell, slightly spicy with a subtle undertone. It was distracting, and he didn't try to dwell on it too much.

Instead, he focus back on the conversation of what they planned to do once they finished up cleaning and the repairmen got to the shop.

"I don't know. I think I'm just going to stay home for now and keep an eye on mum." Merlin said aloud, worry plain on his face.

"Merlin-" She was cut off by her phone ringing shrilly. Sighing, she picked it up. "Hello. Yes…yes…what? What do you mean he did that? Now listen here…Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes." She hung up. "Lance, could I bum a ride off of you. Something came up at work and they can't handle it without me. Sorry Merlin, but I need to bail for the time being." Merlin smiled and nodded.

"Sure. Just let me grab my keys." They walked off out of the store.

Gwen stayed for another hour, helping them clean up, but she too had to leave when her father called asking her to help with some computer problem at home.

Eventually it was just Merlin and Arthur sitting there waiting for the repairmen to arrive. They were both quiet, each in their own thoughts. They both jumped when they heard a knock on the door. A couple of men stood there, their truck loaded with glass window panes.

"We're here to fix the windows." Merlin nodded and indicated they could start.

"Do you want to have a cup of tea upstairs?" Merlin asked him.

"Sure." Nodding to the crew, he followed Merlin up the stairs to his mother's small apartment.

He was sitting on the couch with Merlin when Hunith finally made an appearance. "Oh hello boys. Sorry I couldn't help you with the clean up."

"It's alright mum. We wouldn't have needed your help anyways, so you don't have to worry. The repairmen are here also."

"Good. I'll be going now. I have a doctor's appointment to get to. I'll see you in about an hour." She leaned down and kissed Merlin on the forehead and left.

Arthur started to snicker to his left. "What?" he demanded, face getting slightly red.

"Mama's boy. "He joked trying to keeping from going into an all out laugh.

"So what. She's all I've got left. I'm allowed to be a mama's boy if I want to." He huffed, crossing his arms.

Arthur saw this and finally burst out laughing, grabbing his side as it started to ache. Merlin glared at him, but when he didn't stop, he got slightly pissed. He tackled him off of the couch, and they started to tussle.

He finally pinned him down and glared down at him. "I bet you're a mama's boy too."

He didn't even have a chance when Arthur flipped them, just continued to glare up at him as Arthur straddled his waist. He smiled down at him. "Actually, I never got to met my mother. She died a few days after I was born. Even without knowing her, I can still see a mama's boy a mile away." He smirked when Merlin just gave a snort.

"You can let me up now?" He just replied to him.

"Why? You're the one who tackled me. I should just stay like this for the rest of the day and make you suffer." He leaned down and smiled evilly at him.

"Get off of me you great big oaf." Merlin demanded. He tried to wiggle out from under him, but it didn't work. Finally, desperate, he tried to buck him off. That plan back fired as he only ended up knocking him forward and making him fall fully on top of him. He felt his breath knocked out of him.

"Hey, watch what your doing, idiot." Arthur said, raising himself up on one elbow to glare down at him. Merlin just stared up at him, eyes slightly wide as he took in the position they were in. He felt himself lean forward, closing the last few inches as he continued to look him in the eyes.

Stopping just short, he waited a few second, seeing how he would react. When he did nothing to push him away, Arthur took his chance. Just a brush of lips, soft as a butterfly's wing. Than he pulled back, taking in his expression.

Merlin's face was slightly red, eyes wide open, pupils slightly blown, his mouth hanging open slightly. He seemed more stunned than uncomfortable.

Keeping eye contact still, he leaned forward, stopping short again as he wait for Merlin to make the next move. He only waited for a few seconds before Merlin let out a small sigh and pushed up from the floor. It was still just the slight brush of lips, a little more pressure, a little more friction between skin and than they pulled apart.

Merlin continued to stare up at him, but a small smile curved his lips. Arthur couldn't help put smile back.

"Well, well. What have we here?" A feminine voice said from the door. They sprang apart in fright as Morgana walked in. "Oh, don't stop on my account. Just pretend I'm not here." She smiled evilly at them as identical blushes spread across their faces.

Arthur stood abruptly. "Um…I've got to go. I'll see you guys later." He left, only glancing at Merlin once, but a small smile was still plastered to his face as he left.

Morgana turned to Merlin. "You have some explaining to do." She told him, an evil gleam in her eye. "And don't leave out any details." he gulped nervously.

xXx

Uh-oh, busted. Makes you wonder though if Morgana had intended for them to be alone. Wonder what it was she had dreamed about.

Sorry, but that's the only bit of smut you guys will get this chapter. A few kisses is enough for now though. Who knows, maybe I'll do more in the up coming chapters.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	7. Chapter 7

Another Merlin fic. Sigh, I've become obsessed with another show. Anyways, I don't own Merlin, that's BBC's job. [jealous] This will be another rated M fic in my collection, so be warned there will be male sex, violence, and spousal abuse. If you can't read this kind of stuff, than stop and turn around. Anyone else, is welcome of course and I would love reviews.

Until Next Time

~Reiya

xXx

**Let Me Be Your Magic**

**Chapter 7.**

Merlin sat on the couch, staring ahead as he listened to the sounds below. He heard the main door open and close as Arthur left. He tried, in vain, to ignore the eyes boring holes in his back as Morgana waited for him to speak.

Finally, he turned to her. "What?" He cringed as she watched him with a predatory stare. She saw her chance and went in for the kill.

"So…you and Arthur?" he felt his face heat up.

"I don't know what your talking about?" he replied defensively.

"Oh, get off your high horse Merlin. I saw you two. So tell me, what happened?" She asked eagerly.

"Um…I'm not really sure. I…I think he called me a mama's boy, and we started to wrestle and it just sort of happened." he admitted, blush creeping lower as he remembered the way Arthur had been on top of him.

"This is good than? It means you're moving on. You should roll with this, take it further just to be sure."

"Morgana, I'm not going to sleep with him just to see if I'm better." He yelled as she rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"That's not what I meant, you little drama queen. I meant, just hang out with him. Maybe go on a date. You need to get out Merlin, met new people, get your life back together. You can't let this cloud hang over you forever. I won't allow it to." She declared mightily.

Merlin snorted. "My knight in shining armor." She smiled at him sweetly. "You know, I thought you wouldn't be for this, since you know Arthur and all and probably know all his faults." He wondered aloud.

"Oh, I do know all his faults, but I won't ruin things for you if you want to move forward. Besides, he's not that bad, once you get used to him. He just needs to be polished and shined. Maybe you could change him for the better." She smirked evilly at him. He wondered if she had tried to change him.

"I don't know. I just want to take this slowly, alright. I mean, it's not like the world will end if I change my mind." He fiddled with the him of his shirt before looking up at her. "Do you think he likes me?" he asked nervously.

She smiled. "Merlin, you must not have been paying attention. Did you not see that shit eating grin on his face. He would have split his face in half if it were possible. So yes I'd say he liked you. Now as for feelings, that's something you're going to have to find out for yourself. For now, let's take it slow. Now, who's up for tea?" She asked him. He sighed, but nodded. Standing, he went with her into the kitchen to put the kettle on.

By the time he reached his car and was driving home, he was doubting himself. Had Merlin liked it? Was he going to talk to him ever again? Was he too forward? Too pushy? This was one of Arthur's many faults that Morgana had mentioned to Merlin. His insecurities, and lack of confidence.

Years of sucking up to a father whom barely acknowledged him had left him like this, always second guessing his action. On the outside, he appeared calm, but in his mind, he was going in circles.

Sighing through tightened lips, he pinched the bridge of his nose. He had a headache coming on and he didn't want to have to suffer through it at the club tonight. He parked in the driveway, but didn't get out. Leaning back, he took a deep breath and tried to calm his chaotic mind.

It helped a little, but he still needed to take some pain killers to get rid of the headache. With a sigh, he got out of the car, not even noticing the other car parked next to his.

It wasn't until he walked into a broad chest and almost fell on his arse, did he look up. Lance stared at him, a hand on his shoulder keeping him up. "Oh, hey Lance, when did you get here?" He asked nervously.

"Only a few minutes before you." he stated, looking slightly guilty.

"Morgana?" he asked in annoyance.

"Yea, sorry mate. She said that you might be going crazy at the moment and that I should come over here to make sure you done break anything or something like that." He said wryly. Morgana was not known for subtly.

Sighing, he nodded and led him through the empty house to the kitchen. Sitting down on a stool at the counter, he laid his head in his arms with a sigh.

"So, what happened?" lance asked, sitting next to him.

"I'm not really sure. I…well I believe I didn't mean to, not too sure on that part, but…God, I'm going in circles trying to figure this out." he bemoaned as lance waited for him to finish a sentence coherently. Finally, Arthur sigh, laying his head back down and mumbled something into the crook of his arm.

"What was that?" Lance asked patiently.

"I said I kissed Merlin." He grumbled, waiting for Lance to yell or something.

"You kissed him?" he asked, more surprised than shocked.

"Yes."

"What did he do?" lance asked almost worriedly.

"Um…actually, he kissed me back, but I didn't mean to, and I don't know if I was too pushy or I did anything wrong and…"

"Arthur." he cut him off.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"He kissed you back?" Nod. "Your absolutely sure?" Another nod. He broke into a smile. "Arthur, you didn't do anything wrong. Trust me, you would have know." he stated plainly.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Well, the last guy to kiss him unexpectedly, he punched in the nose. Broke it. If he kissed back, than you've got nothing to worry about mate." Lance was grinning by now, elation sweeping through him at this new development.

"But what if he didn't like it, or he hates me or something?" Arthur asked in desperation.

"First off Arthur, shut up. Second off, instead of asking me, either ask him yourself, or visit and see how he reacts around you. There's not much more you can do, not unless you want to ask him out or something?" He asked suspiciously.

"Um…I hadn't really thought that far ahead actually. I…I guess I'll see him and see how he reacts." he relented, and was glad he said that as relief flowed through him. Usually, once he made a decision, he stuck with it and it helped to calm him down.

"Well than, we'll do just that, but first, you need to get ready for work. We've got to be there in about an hour." Arthur jumped off the stool and headed off to his room to change.

Just as the blond shut his door, Lancelot's phone went off. Looking at the ID, he picked up. "So, I'm guessing you either saw it this in a dream or Merlin told you? He said to her.

"Actually, I walked in on the act." She admitted triumphantly.

"How's Merlin taking it?" He asked softly, concerned for the paler man.

"Better than I expected. Maybe this is it. He's down stares paying the workers, so I don't have long. I'm trying to get him to go out again. Do you think I should bring him to the club?" She asked him.

He thought it over. "I think that might be a good idea. Arthur's about to pull out his hair in worry like he always does, and I've just barely convinced him to at least talk to Merlin and see how he reacts. So I guess we'll be killing two birds with one stone."

"Alright, I'll drag him along. Keep Arthur busy until we get there and don't tell him we're coming."

"Alright." He said goodbye and hung up. Time to get the plan into action. He walked towards Arthur's room when he heard the blond calling his name.

xXx

Looks like Merlin's not the only one with problems. Let's hope the plan will work and they'll get together. Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy the chapter.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	8. Chapter 8

Another Merlin fic. Sigh, I've become obsessed with another show. Anyways, I don't own Merlin, that's BBC's job. [jealous] This will be another rated M fic in my collection, so be warned there will be male sex, violence, and spousal abuse. If you can't read this kind of stuff, than stop and turn around. Anyone else, is welcome of course and I would love reviews.

Until Next Time

~Reiya

xXx

**Let Me Be Your Magic**

**Chapter 8.**

Here he was again, in front of the club. Though this time, he wasn't so dressed up. Just a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled and some slacks with dress shoes. He'd tried getting away from Morgana before leaving, but that woman was like a vine she clung to him.

Sighing, he gave up defeated as she led him and Gwen into the club. It was already packed, music pounding through the building from the rafters. She dragged him to one of the tables and sat him down as she and Gwen went to go get their drinks.

Sighing, he lay his head down. He hadn't wanted to come, mainly because he'd rather be at home in bed thinking back over that kiss. He smiled for what felt like the thousandth time since earlier this afternoon. He wondered if Arthur was working tonight. He wasn't sure, but he'd looked for the man when they'd entered, but hadn't seen him.

Morgana arrived a few minutes later with drinks in hand, Gwen followed with her own drink in hand. "Come on Merlin, drink up. Your dancing with us after this so you might as well get something in you now." She grinned evilly at him.

Sighing again, he took the beverage and chugged it down, feeling it burn the back of his throat as it warmed his stomach. Morgana just smiled again as she finished off her drink and dragged him onto the dance floor. He didn't see her signal Gwen behind his back or see Gwen nod and head off in the other direction.

They'd been dancing for a few minutes when he noticed her absence. "Where's Gwen?" He yelled over the music.

"Restroom." She mouthed to him and he nodded, not really caring, just letting the music flow over him.

* * *

Arthur walked back out into the main room of the club…and ran strait into Gwen. "What are you doing here?" He asked her as he grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Looking for you. Lance will take over for you for a moment. Come with me." She grabbed his arm and started to drag him away from the bar.

By the time Morgana deemed it long enough to get off the dance floor, Merlin was sweating slightly and out of breath. She grabbed his arm again, and started to tug him along, through the crowd.

She spun him around and leaned forward to whisper something loudly in his ear. "You'll thank me for this later." A kiss on the cheek and than she shoved him backwards.

He stumbled and started to fall over his feet when something large and very solid stopped his fall. He looked up and met bright blue eyes and golden blond hair and gulped. "Arthur." He said softly, blush riding high on his cheek bones.

Than the blond was smiling, eyes crinkling at the corners as he helped Merlin stand. He leaned in to talk with him. "I think your friends are trying to tell you something Merlin." He said over the music, cutting his eyes to the side. Looking over, he could see Gwen and Morgana standing side by side watching their conversation avidly. Off to the right, Lancelot watched as he cleaned glasses.

"I guess so." He told him.

"So, do you want to dance?" Arthur asked him. Merlin smiled nervously and nodded. Arthur grabbed his hand and started towing him back into the crowd of people, letting it swallow them up. The other three smiled at each other at a successful mission.

He felt slightly self-conscious dancing there with Arthur watching him, but the booze and music help him out enough to let him relax slightly. Smiling, he turned around for a second, just moving. Arms snaked around his waist, pulling him back against a broad chest. He grinned and finally just let go, letting the music flow through him and take his worries elsewhere for the time being.

* * *

They came off the dance floor sweaty and laughing. Arthur was going to buy something really expensive and really nice for the other three sometime in the future. They deserved it for pulling this off.

Towing a giddy Merlin over to one of the many tables, he told him to sit and than walked over to the bar. Lance grinned at him. "Having fun?" He asked as he got a drink for them.

"I owe you guys for this." He grinned back as he took the offered drinks. Nodding his thanks again, he walked back over to where he'd left Merlin.

Pulling up a chair next to the paler man, setting his drink down in front of him. Sitting down, he leaned back and draped his arm behind him on the back of the chair. "So, having fun?" He asked as he took a sip.

Merlin nodded. "Yea, it's been a while since I've had this much fun." His eyes seemed to darken for a second, before he shook his head and turned back to Arthur. "Thanks, for the dance I mean."

"No problem." He took a large gulp from his drink, trying to fortify himself before he blurted out. "Will you go out with me?" He felt his cheeks heat up.

Merlin seemed surprised for a second, just blinking owlishly at him before a smile broke across his face. "I…I'd like to, if you want." He wasn't the only one with a warm face. With Merlin's pale skin, the blush stuck out quite obviously.

Arthur just grinned like a loon, the arm behind Merlin squeezing him into an one armed hug. Merlin smiled back, taking a sip from his glass.

"So is it official yet, or should we come back?" Morgana's voice asked behind them.

"Nope, we're still in the planning faze on how to get you back." Merlin replied, not even skipping a beat even when his face was red again.

She snorted. "I'll take that as a yes than. Come on Gwen, it's safe to come back over here." Gwen walked over, an apologetic smile on her face as she sat down. Merlin just glared up at the hand ruffling his hair, Lance not even fazed.

"Oh, don't be so grumpy Merlin. We're just trying to help you out. If that means a few evil plots, well than so be it." Arthur watched the defeated look cross his, boyfriends?, face. Could he call him that? They hadn't even been out on one date yet.

"Fine, but I want you all to know, I hate you." He replied, even though he'd just let a smile crack his face in half.

"So now that that's settled, who's up for another dance?" Morgana asked them.

"In a minute, I want to finish my drink off, and I'm still trying to catch my breath." Merlin told her. She smiled and grabbed Gwen and Lancelot to tow them onto the dance floor again.

Merlin let out a soft sigh as he leaned his head against Arthur's arm. He held perfectly still, making sure that was what Merlin wanted before he hugged his shoulders. "You don't have to dance again if your tired." He told him.

"It's not that. It's just odd. I feel so light right now, like something heavy's been lifted off of me. I just want to hold onto it for a little longer." He just lay there, Arthur's arm wrapped around his shoulder, and Arthur felt protectiveness start to take over.

The same protectiveness from before, when Gaius had visited his house with the medical report on the very man in his arms right now. It was new to him, or felt new to this body. It was like ridding a bike, you never forget, and some how, somewhere, he'd learned this and never forgot about it.

He reached out the other arm, drawing Merlin into a true hug, and he let out a contented sigh, burying his face into his shoulder as Arthur held him. This felt right, natural to the point of reflex.

Merlin shifted his head to the side, looking up at him. "Thank you…for just being there." He smiled a small shy smile up at him.

Leaning forward, he pecked him on the forehead, lips pressing into smooth warm skin briefly. "No problem." Merlin blushed at the gesture. "You know, you blush so easily." If anything, the blush got redder.

They'd been sitting there for about ten minutes, when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He felt like someone was watching him, but when he glanced around subtly, he couldn't see anyone looking his way. Though they would have been hard to see in the press of bodies in the club.

Shrugging it off, he went back to what he'd been doing earlier. Holding Merlin as he stroked his thumb up and down on the clothe covered shoulder nearest that hand. They didn't dance for the rest of the night, and none of their friends came to bother them until it was late and time to leave.

xXx

AWWWWWWW!!!!! That was fluffy enough to make any of the most seasoned readers puke from sugar and sweetness intake. Who was the ominous presence? Well, you'll have to wait till next chapter to see if I decide to mention anything.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	9. Chapter 9

Another Merlin fic. Sigh, I've become obsessed with another show. Anyways, I don't own Merlin, that's BBC's job. [jealous] This will be another rated M fic in my collection, so be warned there will be male sex, violence, and spousal abuse. If you can't read this kind of stuff, than stop and turn around. Anyone else, is welcome of course and I would love reviews.

Until Next Time

~Reiya

xXx

**Let Me Be Your Magic**

**Chapter 9.**

Merlin stared at himself in the mirror. Glaring at his reflection, he ran a hand through his hair, trying to get it to look less messy. His efforts were wasted as his hair refused to obey.

There was a sigh to his right and he just ignored it. "Merlin, for the last time. You look fine." Morgana finally shouted at him, frustrated by his nervous fidgeting. He'd been standing there for about ten minutes.

"I just want to make sure it's all perfect." He told her, straitening his collar until it lay flat just right.

"I don't think Arthur's going to care how you look. Hell, he certainly wouldn't mind if you went to this thing naked. It maybe a banquet you two are going to, but it's not a black tie affair. You don't need to worry about your outfit so much." She informed him. Standing up, she came up behind him and grabbed his hands, holding them down at his sides to stop his fidgeting.

"But, what if Arthur get judged because of my outfit…and-"

"Enough! Merlin Emrys, you will shut up this moment and listen." He shut his mouth with a snap. "You will go on this date with Arthur. You will enjoy it, eat, flirt with each other, maybe even kiss…and you will _**NOT**_ worry about your clothes. Do you understand me?" She asked him, looking him in the eye through the mirrors reflective surface.

He gulped and nodded. He looked at himself in the mirror one more time. Dark blue, long sleeved, button down shirt with form fitting black slacks and dark dress shoes completed the outfit. He knew he looked fine, but that still didn't stop him from being nervous.

Nodding to himself, he let Morgana steer him away from the mirror and out of his apartment. Arthur was waiting in the small parking lot in front of his apartments, leaning against the door of his car. The blond smiled when he saw them coming towards them. Merlin blushed slightly when he looked him up and down, smiling bigger at what he saw.

"You certainly clean up nice, Merlin." He murmured to him. Morgana just gave a snort at the comment and pushed Merlin forward with a gentle shove.

Merlin turned around to glare at her, but she was already walking away towards her own car. Sighing, he looked back at Arthur. He'd unlocked the door and held it open for him. Smiling at him, he slide in and buckled his seat-belt.

They sat there eating in silence as people sat around them chatting. The banquet was being held in Uther's, Arthur's father, newest restaurant. It was some charity thing that Uther held a banquet for every year.

Arthur had explained it to him earlier that his father did in dedication to his now deceased mother. The charity was for a cancer cure research group that had helped them out when his mother had been diagnosed with leukemia.

This made him smile in bitter irony. He was just like Arthur, though his father hadn't died of cancer. He been struck by a drunk driver while he crossed the street. Sighing he took another bite of food, savoring the taste of well cooked and seasoned meat.

It took him a few seconds to notice that Arthur was watching him. "What?" He asked, thinking maybe he had something on his face or worse, on his shirt.

"Are you alright? If you want we can go." Arthur said to him.

"No, no. I'm fine. I'm just not used to this kind of stuff. Just ignore me." He said to him, trying to keep the flush on his face from spreading even more.

"It's hard to ignore you when your right in front of me." He said softly. Merlin looked up and saw the meaning behind the words in his eyes. His battle to keep the blush from spreading was lost and he felt his ears heat up.

"Prat." Arthur just smirked at his victory.

There was a ring of crystal as someone's wine glass was struck. They looked up, their own little bubble shattering as their concentration was broken. Uther stood at the head table, holding his glass. He was an imposing figure, tall and muscled. There were lines on his face, some laugh lines, but mostly those of a long held grief. His short steel gray hair was swept back, out of his face. He spoke aloud.

"I welcome you all here and say thank you for the donations made. With each year passing, we come closer to a cure in this fight to eradicate cancer. So please, enjoy the food and drink. If you have any questions, please ask me or my son Arthur," He pointed to their table where they sat, " and we will answer anything you ask."

"With that, I wish to give one finally thanks. This year, we received a large, generous donation from a very kind person. I wish to give my thanks to Ms. Morgouse Iliad for her donation." There was a polite round of applause as the woman stood up. She was pretty, with light blond hair and blue eyes. Her dress was fitting, if a little revealing.

Merlin sat there watching her. She was smiling radiantly. His eyes shifted to look at the man who sat next to her. His breath seemed to freeze in his lungs as he stared. As if sensing his gaze, blue serpentine-like eyes turned to gaze back. No emotion showed in them as they stared at each other, but a knowing smirk played along thin pale lips.

Merlin. "Merlin!" An urgent hiss of his name brought him back to himself. Arthur was trying to get his attention without making a scene. He blinked almost owlishly, startled by having control over his body again.

"What?" He hissed back.

"Let go of the knife, Merlin." He looked worried.

Merlin blinked again and looked down. In his moment of panic, he forgotten he had the knife in his hand and had somehow grabbed the blade end of it. It was clutched in his hand in a death grip. He slowly loosened his fingers, wincing as the gash on his palm made itself known to him. He stared at it, watching blood well up from the torn flesh.

"Come on." He jumped, having not noticed Arthur's walk over to his side of the table. The blond grabbed his wrist, putting pressure around the thin appendage to stop the bleeding. With a tug, he pulled Merlin from his seat and dragged/guided him from the banquet hall to the restroom.

He turned on a sink and stuck the hand under the flow of water. "Keep it there and wash out the cut. I'll be back in a minute." He walked out.

He stood there, watching his blood mix with water to turn it pink. He felt like he was in some sort of trance. He heard the door open and looked up. He didn't even freeze this time. Just stood there and stared at the man in front of him.

"Hello, Emrys." His voice was easy, as if he was commenting on the weather. He couldn't say anything, just stared at the pale man in front of him. Short black hair and pale blue eyes watched his every move as he stood there with water and blood running down the drain of the sink.

He took this in stride. "You hurt yourself again. You always were too clumsy for your own good. You need to take batter care of yourself." He took a step forward and stood in front of him. "You certainly haven't changed one bit. Big innocent eyes and large ears. Your skin just a smooth and pale. It's as if nothing has changed, has it Merlin?" He asked the question lowly, capturing his eyes and holding him captive like a snake holds it's prey.

He said nothing, just continued to stare. He didn't even feel afraid, or not yet anyways. His heart beat steadily, but an iciness had entered his veins, making him feel detached from his body, like he was a ghost watching this moment.

There was a creak of the door opening and the spell was broken. The man looked behind him to see Arthur walking in with a first aid kit in his hand. He stopped when he saw the scene in front of him. "Excuse me, who are you.?" He asked cautiously.

"Oh, just an old acquaintance of Merlin's." He turned back to Merlin. "It was nice meeting you again. Maybe later, we can get together and talk over old times." He smiled his cold smile, but Merlin said nothing, just nodded weakly. "Oh, and don't say anything to Morgana, please. I want to surprise her later." Again he nodded weakly, seeing the underlying threat.

With that, he swept out of the restroom, ignoring Arthur who followed him with wary eyes. Like a hawk that knows there's a snake in it's nest. He turned back to Merlin, but the man was turned away, head down as he stared at his hand. He walked towards him.

"You alright, Merlin?" He asked.

He nodded. "Yea, just tired all of a sudden." He mumbled, still not looking at him.

This just made Arthur nervous. "You can take you hand out of the water." Merlin shut it off. Arthur walked forward and set the small plastic box on the lip of the sink. "Let me see you hand." He said as he opened it. Merlin held it out, palm up. "We can leave after this if you want. I talked to father and he doesn't mind." Merlin nodded that he wanted to leave.

They stood there in silence as Arthur cleaned and bandaged his hand up. By the time he was done, Merlin looked better, less like a started rabbit anyways. They left the restroom and walked out of the restaurant quietly, none but Uther and the other man noticing their departure. Pale gray eyes watched them leave, noticing something off between them. His eyes turned and saw the other man watching them leave, a smirk on his face. Eyes narrowed, he set his face in his memory as he decided to look in on the man himself.

Arthur walked with him up the steps to his apartment. Unlocking it, he flipped on the light. Arthur followed him in, not trusting the man to be on his own. He seemed even more withdrawn than usual.

Merlin set his things down and walked to his room, sitting down on his bed. He seemed to sink into it, letting it cushion him as if he couldn't hold his own weight up.

Arthur sat down next to him, his arm going around him to pull him close. Merlin just leaned against him, head on his shoulder as they sat in silence. Merlin seemed to finally relax, the tension easing out of his slim body.

He gave a soft sigh and lay back on the bed. Arthur glanced down at his watch. "It late and you should get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." He told him, kissing him on the cheek as he stood.

He was brought up short by a pale hand gripping his shirt in a death grip. Merlin looked at him pleadingly. "Please, just stay for a little while longer." He seemed to be coming apart at the seams.

Arthur nodded and sat back down. Unlacing his shoes, he kicked them off. Pulling up his legs, he did the same for Merlin. Putting arms underneath him, he lifted and shifted him to lay properly on the bed. Laying down next to him, he brought his head to his shoulder and held him there.

Merlin curled up along him, hands gripping his shirt like it was a life line. He lay there shuddering every once in a while as Arthur just held him, hands stroking up and down his back, trying to sooth him. Merlin finally seemed to calm down, his body going limp as he let his grip go. Arthur just held him as he listened to his breathing start to deepen and even out.

"I'm here, Merlin. I won't let anything happen to you." He kissed him on the forehead, eyelids, cheeks, an finally his lips, just a brush. Merlin sighed and just snuggled closer to him.

xXx

So it's finally coming to a head. Don't worry, you'll find out his name, if you haven't already guess who it s, next chapter. I decided to stop delaying and bring in the plot so, here it is. I don't know what I'll type next, if maybe I'll tell you what happened in his past or just do more foreshadowing, but you'll just have to wait and see. Enjoy.

Until Next Tine

~Reiya


	10. Chapter 10

Another Merlin fic. Sigh, I've become obsessed with another show. Anyways, I don't own Merlin, that's BBC's job. [jealous] This will be another rated M fic in my collection, so be warned there will be male sex, violence, and spousal abuse. If you can't read this kind of stuff, than stop and turn around. Anyone else, is welcome of course and I would love reviews.

Until Next Time

~Reiya

xXx

**Let Me Be Your Magic**

**Chapter 10.**

Morgana watched Merlin like a hawk. Something was off about the pale boy and she could just sense it. Except for the customary greeting, he hadn't spoken once today as he walked with her through the many shops. No complaints, grumbles or moans at having to try on clothing. This was most definitely not like him.

Coupled with the dream from last night, and she was on red alert. She could only remember seeing flashing gold eyes and broken glass, specks of blood dotting their transparent surface. She shivered just to remember it.

She needed to corner Arthur and pry out what had happened to cause this. She thought this side of him had disappeared weeks ago when they had first gotten him to go to that club.

As if he had been summoned, she saw the said blond headed their way. Using a subtle gesture, she beckoned him over. Turning to Merlin, she asked sweetly, "Could you get us a table?" He looked down at the bags in his had. They had been heading to the car to stash them before eating. "Oh, don't worry, I'll get Arthur to do it." He looked over his shoulder to see what she was looking at and nodded.

He set them down and headed for the food court. Arthur walked up, eyebrows mashed together in a frown as he watched his pale boyfriend walk off to the other side of the mall. "Morgana, what–"

"Not now. Grab the bags and follow me. I need to talk with you outside." She turned on heel and started towards the exit.

A few minutes later, they were outside and next to the car. She unlocked the door and let him set them in the back seat before shutting it. He turned to her. "Now, what is it you want to talk about?" He asked warily.

"What has happened between you two to make Merlin like that?" She demanded.

He blinked, surprised to say the least. "Nothing. We went out diner at father's new restaurant for his cancer fundraiser…but…"

"But what?" She demanded.

"I'm…not sure. We were in the middle of dinner and than he just seemed to freeze up, like he'd seen a ghost or something. The idiot had his knife in his hand and cut himself on it. So I took him to the bathroom to clean him off and left for a few minutes to get a first aid kit. I came back and he was talking to some old acquaintance of his that had spotted him. He seemed to get worse after that."

He looked worried, which was saying something, since he was like his father and tended to hide these thing behind a mask. This just worried her even more.

"An old acquaintance, you say? Describe him." She demanded.

"Tall, pale, blue eyed, black hair…actually, he looked like he could have been Merlin's brother. Why?"

Morgana wasn't listening, she was staring into space as she clutched her car keys in her hand, manicured finger nails digging into her palm. "Mordred…" She whispered under her breath, more to herself than Arthur. She finally seemed to snap back to herself. "Alright, I need you to go back in there with Merlin. I don't trust him to be by himself right now. I have to check something out. Stay with him as long as you can and than take him over to Hunith's. If he rebels, tell him it's a direct order from me." She unlocked her car again, sliding into the front seat.

"Morgana, wait!" Arthur yelled out, grabbing the door before she shut it. "What the hell is going on?" He demanded.

"Look, I can't explain it here. I don't have the time. I'll talk with you when you get home, just don't leave him alone, please." She asked desperately. Staring at her, he nodded slowly. "Thank you. I'll explain everything tonight, but I have to confirm something first."

He watched her pull out of the parking spot, the engine revving as she put on speed. What the hell was going on?

Merlin was sitting at an empty table, staring into space as he nursed a bottle of soda. From where Arthur stood, he looked tired. There were circles appearing under his eyes. His mouth was pinched into a thin line and his eyes seemed unfocused and sad.

He walked over silently. "Merlin." He called softly.

He still jumped, startled out of his thoughts. He looked around, searching for Morgana. "Where's Morgana?" He asked softly.

He searched for an excuse for her abrupt departure. "She got a call from work and had to leave. She asked me to hang out with you for the day, since you looked like you needed company."

Merlin seemed to buy this, for he motioned for Arthur to sit down. Arthur sat down next to him, scooting the chair a little closer. Merlin smiled thinly and copied him, scooting his chair over until they sat shoulder to shoulder.

Arthur wrapped an arm around his waist, letting Merlin lean his head on his shoulder. "So, you wanna talk about what's bugging you or shall we just skip it?" Arthur asked lightly.

Merlin shook his head. "I don't want to dwell on it right now, skipping it is best." He kept his eyes strait ahead, watching the people walking around them.

"Alright, then what do you want to do?" He asked.

"I guess we could go back to my place." Merlin said softly, smiling into his neck.

"Alright, let's go." Arthur stood, pulling Merlin along by the waist until he too was standing.

The ride back was quiet, but comfortable. It seemed to take no time at all as he pulled into an empty parking spot in front of Merlin's complex. He followed the brunette up the steps and through his door without any mishaps.

Merlin turned to go to his room. Arthur made a quick detour to the kitchen, grabbing a couple of water bottles out of the fridge before following. Merlin was already sitting in the middle of the bed, shoes and socks thrown off to the other side of the room.

Over the last few weeks, he and Merlin had spent much of their time on the bed, mostly talking about a range of subjects, other times just laying there with each other for company. It was certainly something he and Merlin liked to do.

He set the bottles down on the side table before shucking his own shoes and climbing on it beside him. He went to turn to him to say something, but his mouth was stopped when Merlin pressed his lips to his.

It was just a simple pressing of lips, but Merlin slowly deepened it. Arthur just lay there, letting Merlin do what he wanted. He felt the thinner male shift until his legs straddled his thighs.

His hands started to tug at his shirt, trying to get it up and over his head. Arthur pulled back. "Merlin, slow down." He ignored him, still tugging at the shirt. "Merlin." He grabbed his hands, stilling the tugging motions. He pulled his hands away, shoving them into Arthur's hair as he pulled him forward into a sloppy, but heated kiss.

Arthur pulled back again, needing air and Merlin started to attack his neck, kissing and biting and licking at it. "Merlin!" He grabbed his upper arms and pushed him back, the paler male straining against his grip.

"What's the matter Arthur, don't you want to have sex with me?" he asked, confused. Arthur looked at him closely, something in his voice sounding off. Merlin took advantage of his distraction, diving in to capture his lips again.

"Goddammit, Merlin!" He pulled him off and shoved him to the side. Standing up in one swift motion, he stalked over to the other side of the room, facing the only window as he watched the cars and people move outside of the room.

"What's the mater, are you not attracted to me that way?" Merlin asked quietly.

"It's not that, it's just–"

"But doesn't every guy want to have sex with their boyfriend?" Arthur stiffened, hearing the hysterical note entering Merlin's voice.

"Merlin–"

"Was it something I said…or did?"

"It's not–"

"Am I not good enough for the great Pendragon to bed?" He asked aloud, voice bleak.

"Goddammit, Merlin. Let me speak." He spun around, eyes on the small figure in the bed. It look so small, withdrawing into himself. His eyes were overly bright, a small tremble making his mouth quiver. "Merlin." He strode back over to the bed.

"What, is it _me_?" He asked, voice cracking slightly.

"No, it's me." He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Merlin, I can see the way your shaking. Your not ready for this. We've only been dating for a few weeks now, but that doesn't mean you have to give yourself over to me." He reached out a hand to brush away one of the tears that had escaped. "Merlin, you would regret it in the morning and I don't want to ruin the this between us. I want you to be comfortable with this before you even think about something like sex. Though where you got the idea that you had to throw yourself at me to make our relationship work, I'll never know."

Merlin was crying harder now, thin shoulders shaking with quiet sobs. Arthur reached forward, drawing him into his arms as he let the man cry his heart out.

They sat there for nearly half an hour, Merlin in his arms as he stroked soothing circles on his back. Finally, a muffled sentence came out. "What?" Arthur asked, not able to hear it properly.

Merlin turned his head slightly. "Do…do you think I'm attractive?" Another issue. It seemed Merlin had many insecurities.

"Yes. You are _very_ attractive…and if you had been for really earlier, than I don't know if I could have stopped myself." He chuckled softly.

He looked up at him with red rimmed eyes. "Really?" Arthur nodded. "Do you like me, Arthur?" He asked just as soft.

"Oh yes, _very _much." He bent down, kissing him on the eye lids, cheeks, the nose, and finally the lips, just a soft press of his lips. Merlin gave a soft sigh, letting their lips stay in contact long enough for them to need to breath.

Arthur pulled back and glanced at the clock. "Merlin, it's getting late and I'm going to need to head out soon." Merlin nodded, leaning against his chest. Arthur grabbed the unopened and momentarily forgotten bottle and handed it to him. He smiled in thanks and took a sip from it.

"Merlin, I don't think you should be alone right now. Would you go to your mother's? I'm sure she would love the company and I wouldn't have to worry about you doing something stupid…like getting drunk."

"I guess, if it will help you." Merlin said quietly.

He kissed him on the lips again. "It will, trust me on this." He watched a small flush spread over his cheeks. "I'll call you later when I get off of work."

Merlin nodded. "Okay. Shall we go now?" Arthur nodded and helped him stand on slightly wobbly knees.

He pulled him into another hug, just holding onto him in reassurance. "I swear, I'll never force you to do anything you don't want to. Do you got that?" He asked, looking him in the eye. Merlin nodded. "Good." He kissed him one last time. "Let's get going." He pulled him along, guiding him through his apartment.

Arthur pulled up in front of his house. The light in the kitchen was on, though the rest of the house was dark. Morgana was there…and from the looks of the second car, so was Lance and probably Gwen.

Locking his car, he walked up to the front door and strode through, shutting it with a hard thump. The talking in the kitchen stopped as they listened to him walk their way.

He stopped in the kitchen door way. "Alright, Morgana. You have some explaining to do."

xXx

Well, not flash back yet, but that will happen next chapter. Poor Merlin. His life just seems to be falling apart. I commend Arthur on his strength to be able to resist Merlin. Not many could.

This was really angsty and it will get more so before it gets better, so be warned and maybe keep a few tissues on hand just in case. I hope you enjoyed this and sorry for such a late update, but I've been busy with capstones and end of the year stuff before graduation [YAY GRADUATION!]. Once I get out, I'll start updating faster. So…

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	11. Chapter 11

Another Merlin fic. Sigh, I've become obsessed with another show. Anyways, I don't own Merlin, that's BBC's job. [jealous] This will be another rated M fic in my collection, so be warned there will be male sex, violence, and spousal abuse. If you can't read this kind of stuff, than stop and turn around. Anyone else, is welcome of course and I would love reviews.

Until Next Time

~Reiya

xXx

**Let Me Be Your Magic**

**Chapter 11.**

Morgana just sat there watching him warily as he pulled a chair up. He ignored her for the most part, focusing mainly on pouring his drink without his hands shaking. His mind was still trying to wrap around the information she had just shared with him.

That the man that had been in the restroom with Merlin had not only been his abusive ex, but that he was also the one that sent Merlin to the hospital after raping him. He could feel something simmering underneath his skin, something black and ugly and uncontrollable. He took a large gulp of the bourbon in his glass, trying to get himself under control.

"So that was the _'trouble'_ Lance spoke of than?" He asked, looking up at the three of them. Gwen was sitting next to Morgana, worry clear on her face as she waited for him to react to the news. All three faces were uneasy and pinched as they relived memories of those months Merlin had been with Mordred.

"Yes." Lancelot confirmed for him, standing up to get his own drink. Morgana motioned for him to get her one too.

"So why did you seem so worried that he was there? Besides the fact of how he would affect Merlin."

Morgana gave a tired sigh but finally spoke, though softly. "The night Merlin went to the hospital, the police became involved. They tried to get Merlin to testify against Mordred for his trial, but Merlin refused to do it. They couldn't do much against him if Merlin refused to report the rape or testify." She paused as Lance handed her the drink, taking a sip. "They got him on minor charges, a few assault charges, disturbing the peaces, some unpaid parking tickets, but that was it."

"So shouldn't he be in jail still, or better yet, prison?" He asked, annoyed.

"It was jail and apparently someone paid his bail. He was released a couple weeks ago." All three of them looked at her. "I called the detective assigned to the case and asked if she could look it up. She was pissed. She was there when Merlin had been taken to the hospital and saw everything first hand."

Arthur gave a large sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose as a headache started to form. "So I need to keep an eye out for this guy?" He asked softly.

They nodded vehemently. Gwen looked close to tears. "I don't know how much more Merlin can take. He was so withdrawn after it happened and he's only just started to get over it." Morgana wrapped an arm around her shoulders, trying to calm her.

"Well, we'll just have to keep an eye on him and out for his ex. If we can figure out our schedules, than we should be able to keep Merlin in our sights." They nodded going over their schedules in their heads.

Merlin stared listlessly out the window. It had started to sprinkle a little and rain drops slide down the panes of the window lazily. He played over the scene from earlier in his mind. His cheeks heated up slightly at the way he had acted.

He certainly hadn't expected Arthur to react like that to his advances. He felt like such a slut right now and wouldn't be surprised if Arthur left him for someone else. That thought depressed him even further.

"_You're a whore, a worthless piece of trash that nobody would ever want."_ He shook his head, trying to shake the memory from his mind.

He turned away from the window as the kettle started to whistle. As he lifted it up, a little of the heated water spilled out, burning his finger. _"You stupid, clumsy, idiot. No wonder no one wanted you."_ Shaking his head harder, he set the kettle down on it's small stand, walking over to the sink to run water over the reddened flesh.

He stared down at the small scab on his palm. _"You hurt yourself again. You always were too clumsy for your own good."_ He jumped when the door to his mother's room opened up. "Merlin, dear, I'm headed out for a few minutes. I need to pick something up from the store."

"Alright, mum." He said softly, watching her walk across the apartment to leave. Turning back around, he shut the water off, sinking down shakily onto the floor. He sat there for a few minutes, staring into space before a knock at the door had him glancing up. Had she forgotten money or her keys?

Standing on wobbly legs, he walked over to the door, opening it without looking through the spy hole in the wood. He just stood there blinking at the person in front of him.

Thin, pale lips stretched into a smile at the surprised look on his face. He took a small step forward and Merlin took a step back, too stunned to do anything else except gape at the figure in the room.

He continued to stalk forward, Merlin backing up until he was brought up short by the rug tripping him. He landed with a hard thump, still staring in a state of stupor.

"Tut, tut, still clumsy. Come now, Merlin, is this anyway to greet your boyfriend?" Mordred asked with a thinly veiled threat.

"Ex…" Merlin muttered.

"What was that?"

"You're my ex-boyfriend." He said just as soft as before.

"And who gave you permission to say we were over? I certainly never said that." He squatted down in front of the frozen man. "Hmm, and where did this come from?" He ran a fingertip over the small love bite just under the collar of his shirt, the one Arthur had given him in the car earlier. Merlin gave a shudder. "I know I didn't? Have you been cheating on me, Merlin? Is it that blonde I saw you with? I'm not surprised though. I'm gone for a month and you must have been lonely. I guess you were desperate enough to whore yourself to the first person willing to look at you in that way." He smiled thinly.

"It's not like that…I love him and he loves me back." He cried out in desperation, scrambling away from his touch.

"You really think that, do you?" He stood, following him. "You really need to learn the difference between lust and love, Merlin. Only I can truly love you, though you have been wearing my patients thin lately. This man only wants you for your body to gratify his own pleasure." Merlin huddled at the base of the wall he was trapped against.

"You're lying."

"Would I lie to you, Merlin?" He asked softly, voice smooth as velvet. Merlin looked conflicted. "Just to make myself clear, Merlin, you should break whatever it is with this guy off or who knows what may happen to him. Do you understand?" Merlin cringed back, shaking even more. "_Do you understand_?" He asked louder. Merlin nodded. "Good. By tomorrow. I'll see to tomorrow night, be ready." He leaned down and kissed him lightly on numb lips. "Until than, Merlin." He left with that, even shutting the door softly.

Merlin lay there shaking, tears burning at the corners of his eyes. He took a shaky breath, keeping the sob at bay. Standing unsteadily, he made his way to his room, ignoring the tea thing set out from before.

He shut and locked the door before collapsing onto his bed. Curling into a ball, he started to cry, keeping his jaw clenched to keep the sobs at bay. He listened as his mother came in.

There was a soft tapping at his door. "Merlin?" She asked softly. He ignored her. She tapped again. "You left the tea things out." She tried the handle, but it was locked. "Merlin?" She asked louder, worry in her voice.

"Ya?" His voice was low and hoarse.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly.

"Fine…just tired." He mumbled.

"Oh, well than good night."

"Night." He lay there listening to her as she put the things away and locked the house up. He was drifting into exhausted sleep and he just wanted to slip into oblivion before he had to face tomorrow and Arthur.

* * *

Hunith jumped as the small black phone on her nightstand started to vibrate. Picking it up she glanced at the number before answering it. "Hello, Morgana. Why the late night call?" She sat down at her desk.

"Just checking up on Merlin…and to warn you." She finished softly.

"About what?" She asked nervously, fear knotting her stomach.

"He's out, Hunith. Mordred is out of jail and it appears that he was in contact with Merlin, though it was brief."

"What? Why weren't we informed of this?" She asked hotly.

"It appears he slipped through the cracks, but someone paid his bail and he's out. Could you keep an eye on Merlin and watch out for Mordred while we're not there?" She asked.

"Of course. Oh, I hope Merlin isn't affected by this too harshly. He was just starting to get better. You can count on me."

"Thank you. Oh, and Arthur asked me to send a message through you to Merlin. He wants to meet up with him at the club tomorrow around six. I told him to call Merlin himself, but he thought Merlin might be asleep and didn't want to wake him. The idiot."

"It's alright. I'll tell him. Good night, Morgana."

"Good night." The phone hung up and she stared down at it. Unease knotted in her stomach as she felt a shadow darken the future. She could only hope that what ever was coming wouldn't destroy them or Merlin.

xXx

Uh-oh, Mordred has made his move. Will Merlin do it, or fight? Well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. How will it end? I hope you enjoyed.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	12. Chapter 12

Another Merlin fic. Sigh, I've become obsessed with another show. Anyways, I don't own Merlin, that's BBC's job. [jealous] This will be another rated M fic in my collection, so be warned there will be male sex, violence, and spousal abuse. If you can't read this kind of stuff, than stop and turn around. Anyone else, is welcome of course and I would love reviews.

Until Next Time

~Reiya

xXx

**Let Me Be Your Magic**

**Chapter 12.**

Merlin fidgeted nervously, fingers ringing the hem of his shirt as he stood there waiting. He'd called a cab, not wanting to bother his mother to take him to the club, but now as he waited he was having second thoughts.

What would he say? Should he make it to the point or draw it out, explain his reasons? Did he have good enough reasons?

His mind raced even more as the cab pulled up and he slide into the back seat. Giving directions he leaned back, fingers still worrying his shirt. Arthur had asked to meet at the club at six, so it would most likely be empty for about another hour. Enough time to get in, talk with him and get out before he created a scene.

With that, his plans were set in stone. There was no backing out, no way around it. Mordred had won. Not only would Arthur hate him, but he would loose him…but at least he was able to protect him from the man. That alone felt right. A need deep ingrained to protect Arthur from this man.

Letting out a world weary sigh, he straitened in the seat, watching as the cab pulled up in front of the club. He leaned forward, opening the small window in the glass between the back and front. "Could you wait out here please? I won't be long and I'll pay you for waiting." The man nodded. He glanced down at the man's name tag on the back of the seat. "Thank you Mr. Draco."

He slide out of the cab and walked slowly to the front of the club. The man in front let him in without a word. He was expected. Arthur sat at one of the tables to the side, watching the front door, watching him walk over. Lance sat behind the counter, reading a book as he waited for customers to come in. He could see that the book was upside down and the he kept glancing over to them.

He watched as he walked over to Arthur as his face went from smiling to frowning, seeing something in his own face that betrayed his intent. "Arthur." He tried to smile, but it just came out as a grimace.

"Merlin." He motioned for him to sit down across from him. "You came alone?"

"I didn't want to bother mum, so I took a cab."

"Oh, from the look of you, you have something you want to talk about." He stated bluntly, apparently tired of beating around the bush.

"Yes, so…please hear me out before you say something." He pleaded and Arthur nodded in confirmation.

He sat there for a moment, gathering his thoughts. Sucking in a breath, he let it out slowly. "I…I want you to know that my time with you has been the best in a_ long_ time and I want to thank you for that." He stated first.

"But…"

"But, you…you showed me that I wasn't ready for this yet. I think I jumped into this way to fast and got caught up in the newness of it and without realizing it, I pushed myself beyond my comfort zone." The lies were rolling off his tongue easier than he would have thought. He had always been an abysmal liar. Apparently, life and death situations changed that for him.

"Merlin…"

"Please let me finish." Arthur nodded. "It was never you Arthur. Never. It's just me, always me. I just need to sort thing out from my past before I can do anything. I'm so sorry for leading you on like this. I shouldn't have done it and I hope you can forgive me." He stood up sharply.

"Merlin, wait. Please, I said I won't force you into anything, but could we at least still be friends?" Arthur asked desperately.

"I…I don't know. Please, I should go." He started to back up slowly and Arthur stood where he was, as if transfixed to the ground. "I'm…I'm so sorry." He felt his eyes burning and turned quickly before anyone could see him cry.

He ran, as fast as he could from the club, making a beeline for the cab. Getting in he leaned against the leather seating. "Where to?" The cabby asked. He gave him directions to his apartment.

* * *

Arthur stood there, gazing after his retreating figure. He heard running feet, but didn't look up as Lance made his way over to his spot. He felt his eyes burning harshly, but refused to let the tears fall.

"What happened?" Lance demanded, roughly grabbing Arthur's shoulder and forced him to turn to face him.

"He…he broke up with me." He stated plainly as if to someone stupid.

"What? Why?" He seemed to not be able to process this.

"He said he wasn't ready. He said it was him, always him and that he was sorry." Arthur's monotone voice seemed to be driving Lance insane, but Arthur gave no notice. _He_ was still trying to grasp what had happened.

Was Merlin really gone? He hadn't realized until he had met the brunette what he had been missing for so long. He felt incomplete, half full. Like Merlin had taken half his heart and soul with him when he had run.

"Arthur, you idiot! Are you just going to let him go, _just_ like that?" Lance asked loudly, brandishing his arms widely.

"I promised to never force him to do anything, and I won't force him to do this if he doesn't want to." He defended his choice.

"You…you…you stupid Prat! You're too bloody stubborn to realize what you've just thrown away!" By now Lance was yelling at him.

"May I ask what is going on here, Mr. Knight?" A cold voice asked behind them. They turned to see Uther standing in his customary suit and tie. He held a manila envelope in his hand at his side. His gray eyes were cold as ice as they looked between the two men.

"Do…do you realize what your…_son_ has done?" Lance asked bitterly. "He just let the best thing to happen to him walk out and refuses to go after him." Lance spat out.

"I assume this has something to do with Merlin Emrys?" He asked. Lance nodded. Uther pulled out a chair and sat down, setting his ankle over his knee as he leaned back in the chair. Opening the envelope, he set something in front of him on the table. "This is his ex, a Mr. Mordred Sidhe?" A confused look and another nod. Seeing their confused looks, he smiled slightly, though it was more a grimace than anything else. "I was doing a background check on this man to make sure nothing would be brought out against my son." He explained.

"Father." Arthur groaned loudly.

"No complaining, I do this to protect you. It's a good thing I did though. I saw him the day of the charity event and recognized him from the police photo in the report. I did a little digging and found out a few connections between him and a Ms. Nimueh Black. She is a notorious black market dealer in irregular weaponry and who was the one who bailed him out of jail." He paused as they took this in. "I informed the police of this a few days ago and they had a tail put on him. I have been informed just now that he was reported being seen leaving the residence of Merlin's mother, Hunith Emrys. I think you can connect the dots." He stated blandly, watching his son.

"So your saying, Mordred is behind this?" Lance asked aloud. Uther nodded.

"What I want to know is, why are you still here, Arthur?" He asked, eyeing his son.

"Dammit!" He yelled, shoving the chair back and running from the club. He pulled his keys out on the way to his car, pressing the button to unlock it before he even reached it. The next time he saw Merlin, he was going to shake the idiocy out of him.

* * *

Merlin hands shook as he went to open the door, but before he could grasp the handle, the door opened, revealing Mordred. "Ah, Merlin. Come in. We have so much to catch up on." Merlin stepped in and felt all hope leave him as the door shut behind him with a soft thud.

xXx

Oh, snap. Everything is coming to a head here. I love how I made Uther in this. Helping his son in his own way. Made me smile when he asked why Arthur was still there. You got to love parent sometimes. Look forward to the next chapter and see what happens. Will Arthur make it in time?

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	13. Chapter 13

Another Merlin fic. Sigh, I've become obsessed with another show. Anyways, I don't own Merlin, that's BBC's job. [jealous] This will be another rated M fic in my collection, so be warned there will be male sex, violence, and spousal abuse. If you can't read this kind of stuff, than stop and turn around. Anyone else, is welcome of course and I would love reviews.

Until Next Time

~Reiya

xXx

**Let Me Be Your Magic**

**Chapter 13.**

He sat limply across from him on his couch. He felt numb and a little scared…but that was slowly being replaced by the adrenalin pumping into his veins. He flinched slightly as Mordred stood, walking over to where he sat.

He recoiled away from his seeking hand, but it just followed, tracing light fingers over his cheek bones, the rim of his ear, threading through his hair to grasp it harshly and yanking back to expose his throat.

"Merlin, Merlin. What am I to do with you? You just had to go to the police. It's your fault I was gone for so long and on top of that, you cheated. These are not light charges to be thrown out the window." His gaze was intense, boring into his own eyes as he sat there.

He tried to fight the tears, but it was just so unfair the way his life had turned out. The injustice of it all left a bitter taste on his tongue. "Tears, Merlin? It's kind of late for that. You should have thought about the consequences of your actions before you did this." Mordred stepped back, releasing his hair. "Stand and face the wall over there." He pointed to the only bare wall in the room.

Merlin walked over slowly, trying to look small as he waited for Mordred to move. He stood there shaking, listening intently. A small click behind him had his heart rate speeding up in nervousness. He felt his cool fingertips graze across the back of his neck and take hold of the collar of his shirt. Tearing clothe met his ears as something sharp cut through the material, leaving his back exposed to the cooler air.

He shivered, grasping the clothe to his chest to keep it from falling off all the way. "Let it go, Merlin." He said softly behind him. He complied, letting the cloth slide the rest of the way off of his arms. The buttons on the front clicked softly as they hit the hard floor. "Spread your legs and brace you arms against the wall."

Again he complied, nervousness turning into full blown fear of what was coming. "If you scream, I'll make it hurt ten times worse." Merlin stiffened, but clamped his mouth shut with enough force to make his teeth grind harshly.

He felt something thin and cold slide along his skin, tracing patterns along his flesh. It pressed down and for a moment he felt nothing. Than fire seemed to roar along his nerves as pain registered on his back. He could already feel the blood starting to well up and slide down his back.

"That was for going to the police…and this was for cheating." It pressed again, creating a new line across his skin, making tears run down his face and his arms tremble with strain. His jaw ached from being clinched for so long, but he ignored it as he concentrated on keeping from passing out.

He swayed slightly as the blade left his skin, a small click the only indication that it was over…for the moment. He panted harshly through his nose, not trusting his voice from screaming as pain still flicked along abused nerve endings.

Hands snaked around his waist, grasping at the button on his pants, undoing them and forcing the material down his legs to pool at his feet. Mordred did the same for his underwear and he was ready to just cry. He felt so exposed and dirty. _"I swear, I'll never force you to do anything you don't want to. Do you got that?"_

Arthur's voice floated through his mind as he remembered that night. This wasn't right, he should do something. "No…" His voice was soft, hoarse and went unheard. "NO!" He shoved Mordred back, jumping from his pile of clothes to race for his bedroom and the lock on the door.

He just reached the door, but something rammed into his back, sending him flying to land on the floor of the room. He lay there gasping for breath as Mordred stood over him. His foot shot out, clipping him in the side. A pained gasp was forced out as he left.

The sound of the lock clicking into place made his blood run cold. He was trapped in here. He scrambled up, running for a corner, trying to get as far away from him as possible. Mordred just followed.

He struck out, but missed and Mordred retaliated, striking him full in the face. He saw stars, his ears ringing as he tried to keep himself up. Mordred had a steely grip on his arms, dragging him across the room to throw him on the bed.

He struggled, but Mordred was too heavy, had his arms pinned above his head and his legs pinned down. He wasn't getting away this time.

* * *

Arthur's car came to a screeching halt in front of Merlin's complex. It was quiet out, no one around to witness his haste. He didn't care, just slammed the door shut and charged up the stairs.

He banged on the door, loudly. "Merlin!" A muffled noise. "Merlin!" A crash and running feet. He gave a growl, throwing his weight against the door. Pain lanced through his shoulder, but he ignored it.

Another thud and a yell. He slammed into the hard unmoving wood, but it only gave a small amount. A door meant to keep him safe was turning into his downfall. Giving a yell, he backed up and kicked near the handle, using all his force. Wood splintered the door was forced open with a slam as it hung by only one hinge.

"Merlin!" Another yell. He looked and saw the shut and locked door of his bedroom. He ran and slammed himself into the wood, felling his shoulder scream in pain as the door gave slightly under his force.

He switched shoulders, ramming it again. It still held. He rammed again, praying with all he had that he could make it in time.

xXx

Oh, I am positively evil to stop there, but that's just the way it is. I love and hate cliffhangers with a raging passion. Well, look for the next chapter to see what happens.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	14. Chapter 14

**Note:** I've gotten tired of waiting for so long, so I'm updating every couple of days since I've completely finished this story. Look for the next chapter thursday!

~Reiya

* * *

Another Merlin fic. Sigh, I've become obsessed with another show. Anyways, I don't own Merlin, that's BBC's job. [jealous] This will be another rated M fic in my collection, so be warned there will be male sex, violence, and spousal abuse. If you can't read this kind of stuff, than stop and turn around. Anyone else, is welcome of course and I would love reviews.

Until Next Time

~Reiya

xXx

**Let Me Be Your Magic**

**Chapter 14.**

He tried to buck him off, anything to be free. He could hear pounding, but he wasn't sure if it was an outside force or the blood pounding in his ears. A strong hand grasped his jaw, forcing him to look at Mordred, at the manic grin on his face and the crazed look in his eye.

"Stop…" He begged, trying to keep this from happening. He cried out in pain as a hand came in contact with his face, sending it facing sideways as tears sprang to the corner of his eyes.

He could just make out the door of the room. It looked like something was trying to ram it open, but that couldn't be happening. He was so distracted by this thought that he didn't realize his hands were free until cool fingers circled his throat.

He let out a pained gasp as they tightened, cutting off his airway. His hands shot down, scratching at his hands, trying desperately to make them let go. His lungs were screaming for air, desperate for relief.

He registered the distant sound of something crashing, but he was too far gone, his vision darkening ominously as he continued to fight for air…and just as quickly it was gone.

He pulled in a lungful of air, desperate to fill burning lungs. He lay there panting, no longer caring about what had happened, just glad that it was over. He was floating, his mind blocking out the pain he knew he should be feeling right now.

There was foot steps and than he was staring into a different pair of blue eyes. He was confused to say in the least. What was Arthur doing here? Was his air starved brain making him hallucinate?

"Merlin?" He blinked slowly, trying to focus on every detail at once of the face before him. The arch of a blonde brow, the perfect bow of his lips, his aquiline nose, strong jaw line. He saved the best for last, staring at his eyes, memorizing the color and emotion in them. A hand reached up and stroked along his cheek.

Sighing, he leaned into the touch. If he was just seeing things, than maybe he should just enjoy it. His eyes fluttered shut briefly and when he opened them, a frown crossed his face.

Mordred stood behind his hallucination of Arthur, hatred clear on his face, blue eyes smoldering fire. He was reaching into his pocket, slowly drawing out the folding knife he'd used earlier.

Why would he be drawing a knife on his hallucination? He glanced back up and saw Arthur still over him, concern on every part of his face. He was real…than that meant Arthur had come for him. He felt love swell in his heart before he remembered what was about to happen.

He reacted on instinct, sitting up in one fluid movement, ignoring his own pains. Gathering his legs underneath him, he rose, pushing Arthur out of the way. "NO!" He screamed out, time seeming to slow down around them.

Something seemed to snap inside of him, lashing out blindly. He watched Mordred's eyes widen in fear as whatever it was hit him…but it was too late. The blade had already left his hand was coming towards Arthur.

He knew what was going to happen, but still he pushed him out of the way. He felt the tip slice through flesh and bone before coming to a halt with a dull thump, throwing him back into Arthur, pain searing through his chest as he gasped for breath.

* * *

"Merlin! Merlin!" He was screaming, trying to keep the male conscious. There was blood everywhere, pouring from around the knife embedded in his chest, dying every thing it touched crimson. "Merlin, please, look at me."

His eyes flickered to his face, seeming to take a moment to focus. He felt a bitter smile on his face. "Stay with me, Merlin. The ambulance is on the way. Just stay with me." He was crying, tears running down his face. Merlin tried to reach up to wipe the tears away. He shook his head. "No, save your strength."

His breath was coming rapidly now, air wheezing through his pale, bloodless lips. "Come on, Merlin. You can do this. Just stay with me. I can hear the sirens." Lights were flashing through the window, reflecting off the shattered mirror and sending light everywhere in the room.

"Ar…Arthur?" He voice was soft, breathy.

"Shh, don't talk."

"Arthur…" He took a deeper breath. "I…I love you Arthur…always. Wanted to…be with…you always." Tears were leaking from his eyes, mixing with the blood on the floor.

"Just hang in there, Merlin." He glanced up, looking to see if the paramedics had arrived yet. "Please, Merlin, just hang on for a few minutes more. That's all you have to do. Than we can always be together."

His breath was coming faster than ever, coming in short gasps. He seemed to realize that it was time, his hands searching franticly for Arthur before it was too late. "I…love you…my king…" The last part was said on a sigh, almost too low for him to hear it.

"Merlin…Merlin!" He heard running feet and looked up to see the paramedics rush in. "Please, help him!" He cried out. They rushed over, pushing him aside as they went to work.

He just watched from the sidelines, heart in his throat as he prayed for the second time that night, hoping beyond hope that he had made it in time.

xXx

ANGST, ANGST, ANGST. I'm sorry, but it must end there. I made it sad for a reason, but I won't give anything else away. You'll have to wait until the next chapter to see how it plays out.

Though it appears that Merlin finally remembered his past life, though at a most incontinent moment. Enjoy this chapter.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	15. Chapter 15

Another Merlin fic. Sigh, I've become obsessed with another show. Anyways, I don't own Merlin, that's BBC's job. [jealous] This will be another rated M fic in my collection, so be warned there will be male sex, violence, and spousal abuse. If you can't read this kind of stuff, than stop and turn around. Anyone else, is welcome of course and I would love reviews.

Until Next Time

~Reiya

xXx

**Let Me Be Your Magic**

**Chapter 15.**

Black. It was everywhere. Peoples clothes, the streamers, veils adorning hats. He could here soft weeping and looked over to see Hunith hunched over in her chair, sobbing. Morgana and Gwen sat to her right, Lance to her left. Gwen was the only other one crying, but Morgana's eyes had a glassy sheen to them. Lance sat strait in his seat, eyes stony and hard.

As for Arthur, he sat opposite them. His gaze bored into the wooden coffin in front of him. Polished wood shone in the morning light. It was adorned with flowers. Some white roses, others blue violets.

Uther sat behind him, a show of respect to the one lost. That alone was all that needed to be said. A testament to what could have been. To what should have been.

The priest strode up, somber in the black uniform of his position, as if made for moments like these. He started to speak, but Arthur tuned him out, still focused on the box in front of him.

Such a thin barrier that separated him from the body inside. An inch of wood, some clothe used for pillows and that was it. Yet it felt like they were light years away.

He felt numb, had felt this way since that night. Nothing seemed to penetrate it. Oh, people had tried, but it was no use. There was nothing left to look forward to.

People started to come forward as the priest went on, each carrying a flower or something personal for the body to take with it into the afterlife. Arthur just stood there, staring, waiting. Hoping, praying that the box would open up, that he would be alive and this was all just some practical joke played on him.

Yet nothing happened. People still walked by and the lid remained firmly nailed down. He looked up and saw people were staring and realized he was the last person to not have gone yet.

Taking a step forward, he let his legs move on autopilot, carrying him over to the casket. He could see him, through the wood, lying there. He would be so peaceful looking. Eyes shut, eyelashes just brushing his cheekbones as he dreamed. He could see them just getting ready to open, to show the world their startling shade of blue.

He looked down at the lid, taking in the small picture frame resting on it. It showed him in perfect detail. From the mischievous look in his eye to the cheeky quirk of his lips as he smiled his goofy trade mark grin.

He ran a fingertip over the glass protection. It was cold and lifeless: a perfect likeness to the one in the darkness below it. Lifting his hand, he glanced down at the flower clasped there. A red silk ribbon tied around it, a lock of golden hair tied securely to it's stem: So he'd always have a piece of him, even in death.

He set it down gently, as if afraid to break the silence that had descended on them. The priest had finished, and was waiting for him to be done. With a harsh wrench, he pulled himself away from the coffin and took his seat again…and than it was done.

It was being lowered, inch by inch, millimeter by millimeter into the dark earth. Forever to be swallowed up, to never see the light of day again. He should have realized that fate was a cruel being that just liked to play games on people.

He glanced up and saw someone standing in front of him. An old man, hair steel gray stood there. He was wearing a taxi driver's uniform, cap in hand out of respect for the funeral taking place.

"Yes?" Arthur asked softly.

"To halves, once combined can never be broken. Your other side of the coin is waiting for you, Arthur Pendragon, the once and future king."

* * *

He jerked awake as the sound of running heels came closer and closer. The doors burst open, revealing Morgana. Gwen, Lancelot and Hunith just behind her. "Where is he?" Morgana demanded, coming to a halt in front of him.

"Surgery." He turned away, ignoring her as he continued where he'd left off watching the doors to the operating room. All else fell away. The other doctors and patients. The hard plastic chair that was making his lower back go numb. The pain in his shoulders from ramming in two doors. All that mattered was what came through that door.

They sat down next to him, turning forlorn eyes to the doors, waiting for the path tomorrow would take to be revealed.

He sat there for what felt like eternity, but could only have been a few hours. He jumped to his feet as the door opened, letting a tired looking doctor through as she pulled her mask down.

"Are you Merlin Emrys's family?" She asked. They all nodded. "I have good news and bad news. We were able to repair the damage done by the blade to his lung. The problem is whether there will be any damage to his brain due to lack of oxygen. I…if he wakes up, we'll be able to give you a full diagnosis by than."

Arthur nodded mutely, keeping his mind from dwelling on that information. "When can we see him?" He asked.

"They're wheeling him into a room at the moment. I'll send a nurse to get you when they have him settled." She turned and left, heading back through the doors.

* * *

He sat there, eyes on the pale form that lay limp in the bed. He looked so small and fragile with wires and tubes sprouting from his skin and body. A tube wrapped around his head and under his nose, helping him breath. Wires connected to his parts of his chest that weren't covered in gauze bandages, measuring his heart and lungs.

He could just see it, the smallest flicker of movement behind his eyes. Merlin was alive and dreaming. That was all that mattered at the moment. That he still had a chance to live. To be free from this hold on him. Reaching out a shaking hand, he clasped his smaller one in it, trying to push his heat and energy through the connection alone into him. Anything to get him to wake up and look on him with those blue eyes just one more time.

xXx

Still more angst. Had you there at the beginning though. It was hard writing that part. I've never done a funeral scene and my throat kept getting all tight every time I thought of Merlin actually dying. [sniff] But I like how I did it.

And the dragon is being his all mystical self as usual. [Note: If you don't remember, the cab driver that Merlin had, his name was Mr. Draco. Draco= Latin for dragon.] Hope you like that little bit of foreshadowing. Enjoy.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	16. Chapter 16

Note: To make up for not updating yesterday (totally slipped my mind ^~^) I'm doing another double update. Enjoy!

* * *

Another Merlin fic. Sigh, I've become obsessed with another show. Anyways, I don't own Merlin, that's BBC's job. [jealous] This will be another rated M fic in my collection, so be warned there will be male sex, violence, and spousal abuse. If you can't read this kind of stuff, than stop and turn around. Anyone else, is welcome of course and I would love reviews.

Until Next Time

~Reiya

xXx

**Let Me Be Your Magic**

**Chapter 16.**

Nearly a week later and he was yet to wake up. Arthur spent most of his spare time there, sometimes even staying the night. By this time he was the one who looked like he should be in the hospital.

Huge circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and nightmares. His skin was a nasty pallor, his hair greasy and unwashed for the past three days. He seemed to sway every time he stood up. Some of the nurses were contemplating slipping him some sedative just to help him get some sleep, though they wouldn't actually do it.

Arthur wasn't even aware of what he looked like. He was focused solely on Merlin. He sat by his bed everyday, talking, whispering, praying, begging. Anything to get him to wake up.

When he wasn't with Merlin, he fretted and dreamed nightmare after nightmare. The only time he got any relief from the nightmares was when he was with Merlin, asleep in the chair next to the bed, his hand clasped tightly in his.

Than his dreams changed, became something different all together. It was like he was living in some alternate world, or maybe some sort of past life. He wasn't sure, but it was a lot better than his other dreams.

This went on for the rest of the time as six days went on into two weeks without sign of improvement. The doctors were baffled. Merlin was healing just fine, no permanent damage to his puncture lung, except for the fact that he just didn't seem able to wake up.

Arthur had gone from spending every other night at the hospital to spending all day and night there. He refused to leave his side for more than a few minutes to eat or use the toilet.

And still he dreamed. He was in it and Merlin. Morgana and Gwen and even Lancelot. His father was there, though he was certainly different than real life Uther. It was like some medieval fantasy thing, with knights and dragons and wizards…and it felt so real that if he could just reach his hand out, he could touch this silk tapestry, or that bronze sword.

The last day of week two, he woke up feeling strange. As if something important had been off and was now slipped back in place. He glanced down at the pale hand clenched in his. Following it, he came to rest at last on Merlin's face.

He looked harder, seeking out what had changed. Merlin was still asleep, though his eyes were flicking fiercely behind pale lids. As he watched, the twitched, struggling to open. He was expecting to see blue, but all that showed was bright glowing gold.

His mind was racing, going back over every dream he'd had since this started. In them, the one constant thing that seemed to stick out was Merlin. The way he acted, his dress…and his eyes. There were so many scenes of Merlin standing there with blue eyes one moment and flashing gold the next.

He felt dizzy, the world spinning around him. His knees wobbled, trying to support his weight on faulty joints. They gave out, sending him to the floor, the hard tile bruising the flesh there. He didn't notice as he buried his face into the mattress Merlin lay on.

As he knelt there, the last piece finally seemed to fall in place, and the world stopped spinning. He shifted slightly, testing his joints. They remained solid and firm. He rose slowly, looking around him with a new light. He no longer saw the world as just Arthur. Now, it was back, his old self. A mighty king reborn in a new world and age.

Arthur Pendragon went to take a step away and was brought up short by something clasped in his hand. He looked down and saw a pale hand in his. He followed it up an equally pale arm and shoulder. He stared at the bandages wrapped around the person's pale chest, white clothe rising and falling with each breath.

He continued up until he saw his face. Such a pale face, _his_ face. His Merlin. His warlock. His friend and lover. His heart gave a twist as the original body's memories came back, flooding his mind. He sank to his knees again with a cry, hand reaching up hesitantly to stroke along pale cheekbones.

"Merlin? My Merlin. Why has this happened? You need to wake up now. Please wake up." He pleaded softly. Nothing happened as he remained asleep. "I command you to wake up." Nothing. "Please, Merlin."

"He is not ready to awaken." A feminine voice said behind him.

He turned around, seeing who had come to disturb them. He nearly swore aloud, reaching for a sword that was no longer there. "Nimueh." He growled out, but didn't move closer to her. He shifted his body, putting himself between Merlin and her.

"Peace, Pendragon. I come here in peace, and will not harm you or Merlin." He stared at her, looking for deceit. Finding serenity, he nodded and relaxed slightly. She turned sad eyes on the warlock in the bed. "I am sorry for all that has happened to you, my young kin. If I had known what was going to happen, I would have stepped in to stop him."

She pulled up a chair and sat, staring at Arthur. Not wanting to feel like a fool for standing, he sat too, still gripping Merlin's hand. "Why are you here? Do you know why he hasn't waken yet?"

She nodded. "He is still remembering. He used all his strength to stop Mordred when he didn't have enough power at the time. In the past, it would have been nothing to him, but his magic has been dormant and he hadn't any reserves stored up. It took it's toll on his body." She gave a small sigh, but continued. "He will waken when he has fully healed, but I don't know when that will be. I'm no seer. Morgana might know, if she has awoken by now."

Arthur looked up at this. "Awoken?"

"Yes, Pendragon. You don't think you're the only one to awaken. Most if not all those who are connected to you should have awakened by now or will within the next twenty-four hours. Be prepared for them to arrive." He turned back to look at his felled lover. "Be patient, Arthur. He will waken, and remember you as well." Arthur nodded, but when he looked back, she was gone.

He shook his head, not even caring that she had left in such a discourteous way. He was focused all on Merlin. He jumped when he felt his phone vibrating in his pants pocket. Pulling it out, he glanced at the name on the ID: _Morgana_. He opened it and out it to his ear. "Hello?" It just continued to vibrate. Growling, he pushed the button. "Hello?" He growled into the small speaker.

"_He will awaken tomorrow._" She whispered through the connection, voice low and far away, still caught up in her vision.

xXx

And they remember. Were nearing the end of the story, _finally_. You'll learn everything about why this happened within the next few chapters. Look forward to more of the story and Merlin waking up.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	17. Chapter 17

Another Merlin fic. Sigh, I've become obsessed with another show. Anyways, I don't own Merlin, that's BBC's job. [jealous] This will be another rated M fic in my collection, so be warned there will be male sex, violence, and spousal abuse. If you can't read this kind of stuff, than stop and turn around. Anyone else, is welcome of course and I would love reviews.

Until Next Time

~Reiya

xXx

**Let Me Be Your Magic**

**Chapter 17.**

The small room that Merlin was staying in was crowded as they all gathered. Morgana, Gwen and Lancelot were gathered off to one side, talking most likely of the relationship between Morgana and Lance before they had reawaken. It would certainly need some sorting before things settled.

Arthur and Uther stood on the other side, eyeing each other as they went through past memories, old and new. Much had yet to be settled between father and son, most of which revolved around Arthur and Merlin's relationship. Needless to say, Uther had greatly disapproved. That coupled with the discovery of Merlin's magic when he so vehemently hated magic in all forms, hadn't boded well with the older king.

But it appeared he was learning from his future self's memories. He didn't appear to hate Merlin, the fact that he hadn't tried to kill him on sight being a good thing. Arthur turned away from their silent staring match to look at the paler man lying in the bed.

He was looking healthier by the minute, and though he was yet to wake, he looked like he wasn't about to keel over. He stroked his black locks, feeling the silky texture run over sensitive nerves in his hand. He smiled down at him fondly.

There was a gasp and he physically felt Uther stiffen behind him. Turning slowly, he took in who stood in the door way. Nimueh stood there, dressed in a smart business suit with a briefcase in hand. Behind her stood two others: a woman with long black hair held up in a bun and striking eyes, and a male, short brown hair looking wind blown, tired brown eyes trained on the sleeping warlock in the bed.

"Nimueh." Arthur said coolly.

"So everyone is gathered than." She beckoned the two forward. "I believe most of you know Will." They nodded to Merlin's past best friend. "And this is Freya, whom most knew as the escaped Druid girl from long ago." She nodded, but when she looked up, her eyes were on Arthur.

"No need to look so nervous, my liege. I hold nothing against you." She glanced briefly at Uther before looking away.

Morgana walked over to Nimueh, looking her over before giving a small nod. "Do you know why Mordred did this?" She finally asked.

She nodded. "It would be better if we could all sit. It's a bit of a story to tell." They all started looking around for seats. Arthur took the edge of Merlin's bed with Morgana. He offered the chair next to the bed to Freya who took it with a smile.

Lance pulled out two hidden stools for him and Gwen, while Will and Uther remained standing, though Will was slouched up against the wall. Nimueh waved a hand and a small stool appeared out of thin air. Arthur glanced at his father, but he appeared composed.

Sitting, she folded her hands into her lap as she prepared to tell the story. "I'm sure you remember when you all first met Mordred, in the past." A collective nod. "There was, still is, talk of Emrys, also known as Merlin. Mordred grew up on this talk, of the prophecy. He even started to idealize the person they spoke of before he had even met him."

"After their first meeting when Merlin saved him, this grew even more. Even after that fateful day he met up with Mordred in the Druid camp and nearly had him killed, Mordred still idealized him." She took a breath, collecting her thoughts.

"It should have seemed obvious right from the start, but all were blind to it. He hid it well. You see, over the years, Mordred had fallen for the legend and than for the man." Everyone just stared at her, confused and shocked. "For awhile it was enough for him to have a one-sided love, but…that is never enough for long for anyone. He wanted Merlin to love him back…but by than it was too late. He came to learn of the fact that Merlin and Arthur, prince at the time, were together and in love, though only a few knew of it at the time."

"This sent him into a rage. He dedicated the rest of his life to seeking Arthur's death in a hopes that Merlin would love him with Arthur out of the way. He, with mine and Morgana's help, imprisoned Merlin, forced him to watch Arthur continue on without him. Although he succeeded in his plan to kill Arthur, it was a doomed thing." They looked at the prince turned king, but he kept his face blank of any emotion for that fateful day.

"What he didn't realize was that he plan backfired. It drove Merlin further away from him. Merlin lived for some time afterwards, but he was never able to be within his presence again."

"When Merlin eventually passed on, Mordred was at a lose as to what to do. He spent the next decade looking for a way to get what he wanted. He found it eventually in a once long forgotten book of dark magic. He bound his soul to Merlin's grave and through that to Merlin himself. When Merlin eventually was reincarnated, he would awaken himself and walk the land again in a new body."

"He found Merlin some years later and the rest you know. He was still hurt because of Merlin's rejection all those centuries ago and the fact that he didn't even remember him just made it worse. He took it out on him…I think his last attempt on Merlin's life was meant to spite Arthur. A way to get back at him for taking Merlin from him."

The room was silent as they took in her words. Finally, Gwen spoke up. "Is…is Mordred gone for good this time?"

"Yes. Merlin broke the tie he had to this world. His magic did the rest to protect him, though it was all instinctual. I don't think he even meant to kill him." She was staring at him as he lay there peacefully. "Did you, Merlin?" She asked softly.

* * *

Merlin was shrouded in darkness, floating there peacefully. For some unknown amount of time, he had been watching memories pass him by: of the past and future. It was an odd way to see his life and made him feel for a moment like a ghost outside of his body.

Except now the images had stopped coming. It was just darkness and quiet and peace…and than something seemed to finally snap into place and he was falling. Well not falling because he couldn't feel any wind flying past, but it was still distorting and made him dizzy.

He jerked to a halt, seeming to fill some sort of space. He just lay there…wait how could he know he was laying if he was dead? He could slightly feel some sort of textured material against his back and arms.

So he could feel, feel the bed he lay on? Was that what it was? He could also feel other things: cool air across exposed flesh, a dull ache centered on his chest and back, something warm on his head, moving through his hair.

Slowly as he lay there, he could hear something. Low voices were slowly starting to make sense. He could make out Arthur's low rumble closest to him. Morgana, Gwen, and Lance off to his left. A moment later and he heard…Nimueh? Why was he hearing her? And now he was hearing Freya. Was he finally going insane?

No, he could hear mention of Mordred. His mind brought up his most recent memories, of that night. He wanted to cry, scream, shout, _move_, but something held him still, pinned him to the bed.

So he was forced to listen to Nimueh's short tale of Mordred's life and later reincarnation. It was hard, to realize that the reason someone did something so horrible, so vile, was in the name of some unknown love…and yet it made sense in a sick way.

And than Nimueh's voice cut through his thoughts, drawing him back into the conversation and than into the waking world. It took a moment, but he eventually opened his eyes which at the moment felt like lead weights.

The first thing he saw was gorgeous blue eyes surrounded by blonde lashes looking down on him with worry, hope, and love. He couldn't help but smile. Arthur would never admit to being worried, always had a mask to hide it, but Merlin knew it was there.

"Merlin?" He asked softly, as if afraid it was some sort of dream.

Instead of answering, he lifted his hand to cup his cheek, letting his eyes answer for him. There was a suspicious glassy sheen to his eyes as he bent down to kiss him, but he wouldn't hold it against the prat. He felt tears in his own eyes as well.

xXx

AWWWWWWWWWWW! So sweet. And Merlin is awake. So we come even closer to the end. You know the why and how and every other thing. So now it's time to finish this up and probably put an epilogue on it to end it.

It sad though, what Mordred did. And yet it happens all the time. People doing things for parents, lovers, friends, just to get love. Note: I do not support doing stupid things just to get love. I hope you enjoyed.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	18. Chapter 18

Another Merlin fic. Sigh, I've become obsessed with another show. Anyways, I don't own Merlin, that's BBC's job. [jealous] This will be another rated M fic in my collection, so be warned there will be male sex, violence, and spousal abuse. If you can't read this kind of stuff, than stop and turn around. Anyone else, is welcome of course and I would love reviews.

Until Next Time

~Reiya

xXx

**Let Me Be Your Magic**

**Chapter 18.**

Arthur pulled away remorsefully. Apparently he wasn't the only one who hadn't wanted to end it…but there were people staring. Instead, he sat on the edge of the bed again, fingers laced with his.

That was clue enough for him, so Merlin struggled to sit up, forcing Arthur to get up again in order to help him. By the time he was done and situated, his chest was hurting and he really wanted to lie back down.

Instead, he forced himself to look at those gathered. Morgana sat at the end of the hospital bed, smiling at him. Gwen and Lance sat on stool, watching him with happy expressions on their faces. He smiled broadly when he saw Will watching him and Will smiled back. Nodding respectfully to the looming presence of Uther he continued on. Eyeing Nimueh warily, he continued on to land at last on Freya. His smile softened and tears pricked his eyes. She patted his arm affectionately, but said nothing.

He could feel a frown creasing his brow as he realized two people were missing. "Where's mum…and Gaius?" He asked, worried.

"No need to worry so much. Your mother and Gaius chose to wait until later to speak with you. Saying something about the room being overly crowded. They are both at your mother's apartment." Nimueh explained to him, not rising from her stool.

"Oh, um…thanks." He said, unsure how to act around his past enemy. "Um…I thought you were dead?"

"Fortunately, your skills as a warlock at that time were not as great as they could have been. Instead of killing me, you merely depleted my magic for a few years. It took me another couple of years before my magic was back to it max power, but by than Arthur was king so I had no real reason to get revenge…until Mordred came along, than it was just me causing mischief." She smiled evilly at him.

"So, do you remember everything?" Arthur asked, still looking slightly worried.

"Don't worry, I'm me, prat!" He said the last word softly. That seemed to be what Arthur was after for the tension in his shoulders loosened and he smiled fondly at the pale warlock.

"So…how long was I out and why am I only just now remembering?" He asked aloud.

"Two weeks." Morgana answered his first question.

He looked at Nimueh for answers to his second question. "I'm stumped myself. If you could find the dragon, he might be able to answer it, but he's just as hard to find as ever and still his ornery old self."

He just sighed as the truth sank home. _'Eh, oh well. At least Arthur's here.'_ He went to smile up at Arthur, but was cut off by a huge yawn. "How am I tired after sleeping for two weeks straight?" He demanded with another yawn.

"Stop complaining and just go to sleep." Arthur said sternly.

"I think we should be leaving now. We'll tell your mother and Gaius the good news." Morgana said diplomatically. Everyone started to file out in ones or twos. She turned back at the door. "Good night, Merlin."

"Night." He yawned again.

Arthur was still sitting on the edge of the bed when everyone left. He leaned down and pecked him on the lips softly. "I think I should be going now. You need to sleep." He went to stand up, but was brought up short by a strong hand gripping his wrist in a death hold.

Merlin looked at him pleadingly. "Please don't leave." He begged, looking at the moment like a lost child, than an all powerful warlock.

"If you want me to stay, than I'll stay." Merlin tried to scoot over for him to lay down, but wasn't able to move far. Laughing, he helped him slide over and than lay down himself, mindful of the wires and tubes still connected to the paler male.

He pulled him close, letting his warmth seep into chilled bones. How he'd missed this prat. Even without his memories, he'd always felt like something was missing. Now he knew and he wasn't letting go. Snuggling in closer, burying his head into the crook of his neck. Once settled, he kissed it softly, voice muffled. "I love you, you know that, right?" He said softly.

"Why else would I be hear if I didn't know that already?" Arthur kissed him on the crown of his head.

Merlin smiled against his skin. "I missed you, _so_ much."

"I know." This was said with a low rumble, as Arthur's arms tightened fractionally around him. "Good night." He murmured.

"Night." Merlin said over a yawn, as he shut his eyes and let sleep take him.

* * *

He was awoken by a loud gasp and something hitting the floor. Opening bleary eyes, he tried to identify the sound. A woman in pink scrubs was staring at them, face flushed by the sight.

He glanced down and saw why. Merlin, sometime during the night, had shifted until he was on top of Arthur. How was beyond him, but it was still nice. Merlin shifted, burrowing further into his warmth as he murmured in his dreams.

Arthur couldn't help, but smile at the sight. Trying to hide it, he poked at his arm. "Merlin." The man just snuggled closer. "Merlin."

"Noooo." He moaned, trying to bat the finger away.

"People are staring." He informed him. They were too. A couple more nurses had gathered behind the first, a doctor too.

His head shot up to glare at him. "Does it look like I give a damn if they stare? I've been out for two weeks. The least they could do would be to let me sleep."

"Good morning to you too." Arthur drawled, motioning to the gathered people behind him.

Merlin turned and blushed lightly. "Oh."

"Yes _'oh.'_ I think the doctor would like to look you over now that your awake." He continued. Merlin just nodded. "Good, and while they do that, I'm going to find some food." He gently pushed the clingy warlock off of him until he lay properly on the bed before standing.

The gathered people parted as he walked by on his way to find nourishment. He looked at the doctor, waiting for her to say something, but she said nothing so he continued on.

* * *

By the time the doctor was finished with Merlin and he had eaten, it was noon. Arthur sat in the bed with him, Merlin missing a few of the wires and tubes from before now that he was awake.

They were reminiscing, though in soft voices, of the past. Merlin remembered everything, but Arthur just wanted to make certain. They stayed like that for another couple of hours before finally Arthur stood up from the bed.

Merlin looked up at him, confused. "I need to go home for a little while." He stated.

"What? Why?" Merlin asked, scared for some reason.

"Mostly because, I want to take a shower." Arthur replied, nose winkling in disgust. Merlin just blinked in confusion. "I stink, Merlin. It's been three days since I last showered and I would like to change my clothes as well."

"Oh…um, okay." He said, kicking himself mentally for panicking like that. Looks like his more recent memories were still affecting him.

"I'll be back in an hour, so don't look so worried. I let you leave me once. I'm not going to do it again." Arthur's gaze bored into his until he relented, nodding.

Just for added measure, he leaned down and kissed Merlin thoroughly. Pulling back, Merlin was slightly breathless, and giddy. Arthur was smirking down at him. Than he realized the heart monitor was going off, and he felt himself blush brightly.

"Prat!" He cried, as Arthur walked out, a large smirk plastered on his face.

xXx

Some more fluff. Two more chapters to go. The last will be an epilogue and full of smut since this is an M rated story. Might as well add it. I hope you liked this and look forward to the ending of said story.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	19. Chapter 19

Another Merlin fic. Sigh, I've become obsessed with another show. Anyways, I don't own Merlin, that's BBC's job. [jealous] This will be another rated M fic in my collection, so be warned there will be male sex, violence, and spousal abuse. If you can't read this kind of stuff, than stop and turn around. Anyone else, is welcome of course and I would love reviews.

Until Next Time

~Reiya

xXx

**Let Me Be Your Magic**

**Chapter 19.**

It was another week before the doctors grudgingly allowed Merlin to leave. During that time, not only had his mother and Gaius come to visit, but the others as well, except Nimueh.

She had left right after he had woken up the first day. Something about going on with her life. Or that's what her letter said. He kept it tucked away in a dresser drawer at home and on the odd occasion, took it out to reread.

The first night free of the hospital, he had stayed with Arthur and his mother at her apartment. That had been a night full of tears and reminiscing, on both sides. The next morning, after calling the police to get permission, they had trooped to his apartment to pack his things.

It was full of too many unpleasant memories and he didn't want to stay there any longer. He could see the understanding looks Arthur sent him when he thought he wasn't looking, but ignored them as he watched Will, Lancelot, and Arthur pack his things into a moving van.

A week after that, found him and Arthur in their own place. It was large enough to hold both of them and was in great condition. It was about half way between both of their parents places. Some nights would see them over at Arthur's father's, eating a lavish dinner with Morgana.

Other nights, they were at Merlin's mother's, for dinner with Will, Freya, Gwen, and Lancelot. No one brought up what had happened, but they still watched him closely, waiting for something to happen.

Every Friday afternoon saw him waiting in a small waiting room for his weekly appointment to see a therapist. Sometimes Arthur came, or his mother, or one of their many friends. He never went alone to those things.

Although he hated going, he knew it was necessary. He needed to get over this first before he and Arthur could truly be together. The only thing stopping them at the moment was his still healing chest. The doctor had warned him off of any strenuous activities and that included sex, much to their disappointment.

So they worked, helping each other out and just being there for each other. He was glad Arthur was there for him. Many a night, he woke up screaming, gripped by a nightmare. It took all of Arthur's strength to hold him down as his magic went wild against a non-existent enemy.

That was the only reason he hadn't torn down their apartment building yet. His magic wouldn't and couldn't hurt Arthur. Arthur was the only thing holding him back and keeping him sane and he blessed the any and all gods of the old and new religions every day for bringing Arthur to him.

His magic was another problem. While it had come back full force from when he had last lived, this body had little to no control over it. He spent many afternoons and nights meditating, struggling to rein in his powers.

He'd even called Morgana to ask for help with his little problem. She had created wards around their apartment to keep his magic in while he did this. It worked and slowly, he was able to get his magic under wraps.

Arthur continued to work for his father, though instead of being a bartender at a club, he started training to take over for his father when Uther eventually decided to retire. Many a nights, Arthur came home from the main branch of his father's restaurants fuming and ranting about overbearing fathers.

It took a while to sooth him down enough to get him to eat and relax. Some things never changed, no matter how much time passed and that was how Uther could rile Arthur up so easily.

This went on for three months after he had woken up. Their lives slowly falling into place. He had to wait until the next semester before he could go back to school. He'd been out in the hospital for so long that he had no way of catching up, even if he tried. So he decided to concentrate on work and helping his mother out.

Life went on, and he and Arthur were the same as back than. Except it wasn't exactly…and Merlin knew why. Until he could get over this fear, he would never be able to go back to how things had been. So he worked, going to his therapist as often as he could, working his way through this.

And while he did this, he planned. He worked things through his head, making sure everything was in place for when the time came.

xXx

Kind of short, but the next one will make up for it. The epilogue will be wonderfully full of smut and other gorgeous things. Look forward to the end of this tale.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	20. Chapter 20

Another Merlin fic. Sigh, I've become obsessed with another show. Anyways, I don't own Merlin, that's BBC's job. [jealous] This will be another rated M fic in my collection, so be warned there will be male sex, violence, and spousal abuse. If you can't read this kind of stuff, than stop and turn around. Anyone else, is welcome of course and I would love reviews.

Until Next Time

~Reiya

xXx

**Let Me Be Your Magic**

**Chapter 20.**

**Epilogue**

Merlin fidgeted nervously, glancing at the clock on the wall every couple of minutes as if it had all the answers. He still had an hour before Arthur came home and he was slowly going insane at how slow time was moving.

Mentally kicking himself for his frustration, he went into the bedroom to check that everything was still in place and as perfect as it was going to get.

Done with that, he decided it was time to shower. Heading to the bathroom, he quickly stripped his clothes off and stepped inside. Turning the water on full blast, he let the heat surround him, soothing his frayed nerves as he waited for Arthur to get home.

Thirty minutes later, he was out and dry with a towel around his neck. He was wearing one of Arthur's shirt and some loose bottoms for comfort as he set about putting things out. He'd left dinner on the stove to keep warm on a low burner.

Reaching into the fridge, he pulled out a bottle of wine and reached for the glasses set on the counter.

"And what is all this for?" A voice asked lowly behind him.

He jumped and one of the glasses slipped from his hand to shatter on the hardwood floor. "Dammit!" He cursed softly. He was about to go grab the broom when Arthur's hand on his arm stopped him. "What?" He asked, looking up at his blonde lover.

"Merlin, you're barefoot." He felt his face flush in embarrassment as he just now realized this.

Arthur left for a second and came back with a dust pan and brush, slowly cleaning up the shattered glass around him. He chucked the glass shards into the garbage bin before straitening and looking at him. "So, what's all this for?" He asked him again, leaning against the counter.

Merlin stared at him as if he was saying something really stupid. "Don't tell me you've forgotten already?" He looked at him waiting for his answer.

Arthur stared right back, face blank. Than a slow grin spread across his face. Pushing off from the counter, he sauntered over to where Merlin still stood with the other glass and wine in his hands. Gripping them, he pulled them out of his hands and set them back on the counter before looking at him.

"As if I could forget what today was." He bent down slightly and pecked him playfully on the lips. "It's not like you didn't remind me every year in the past. I even marked it down on my calendar. I figured since you'd put so much emphasis on our original anniversary in the past, why take a chance of forgetting now." He was smirking down at the gob smacked warlock, arms wrapped around his waist as he pulled him close.

"Prat!" He muttered under his breath, reaching up to pull him down for a proper kiss. They stood like that for a few minutes, just absorbed in the other, but they had to pull apart eventually to breath. "Go set the table and I'll bring dinner out." Arthur nodded and went to grab two plates and two sets of cutlery.

It took him two trips to get everything out to their small dining table. Once for the food and a second time with the wine and glasses, having gotten a replacement one for the shattered glass.

As Arthur uncorked the bottle, he set about serving the diner. The next twenty minutes was spent in silence as they ate and just enjoyed a quiet meal together.

For the most part, he was fine, but near the end, the nerves started to come back. Standing, he went to take the dirty dishes into the kitchen to be cleaned, but Arthur stopped him with a hand on his. "You cooked, I can at least clean them…this once." He added with a smirk.

Merlin just smiled back and let him set about cleaning up. Getting up, he headed for the bedroom and sat on the bed, waiting for Arthur to come in.

He didn't have as much time as he would have liked and soon he heard Arthur heading down the hall to their room. Merlin continued to sit on the bed as Arthur opened and shut the door before walking over to stand over the warlock.

He bent down and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Thank you for the dinner and wine." He breathed against his mouth.

Merlin just stood up into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck and shoulders, conveying his own thanks. This was as far as anything got. Just kissing. He knew Arthur would never push or force him, but he knew if he never got past this now, he never would.

He pulled back, panting softly. Arthur just leaned his head on his shoulder, kissing his neck lazily. "Arthur." He said softly.

"Hmmm?" The blonde didn't stop what he was doing.

"I…I want to make this night special." He said softly.

"You already have." Came his muffled reply.

"No, I mean I want to make it even more so. I…I want to try…to…" He was stammering now, face flushed as he tripped over his own words.

Arthur's head slowly rose up, blue eyes locked onto his in worry. "Are you sure? You don't have to force yourself for my sake." He said softly, hand rising to stroke his cheek.

"It's not just for you. _I_ need this. If I can't get passed this, I don't think I ever will. Please Arthur. I just want to try." He pleaded softly.

"You must tell me, if it gets to be too much, to stop. I don't care if it's just nerves. If you're uncomfortable or scared, stop me." He commanded fiercely. Merlin nodded. "Are you still sure?" He asked one more time.

"Yes. As sure as I can ever be."

Arthur nodded curtly and leaned down slightly to kiss him. For a moment, it was just that, but he started to apply gentle pressure to his body, slowly pushing him back until his legs bumped into the bed.

Pulling back, Arthur slowly lowered him to the bed, eyes never leaving his. He felt a spark of nervousness and than it was gone as Arthur soothed him with a hand on his arm, stroking against his flesh.

Arthur lowered himself down beside him, hand still stroking him. They lay there for a few seconds, just looking at each other before Arthur made any move towards him. He leaned over, lips on his again as the hand that was on his arm slide slowly down his shoulder, collarbone, chest. It stopped briefly over his heart before it continued further down.

He stopped briefly, hand at the hem of Arthur's shirt that he wore. "You look delicious in my shirt, you know that?" Arthur said lowly, eyes boring into his as the hand slowly creped up under the clothe. Merlin blushed slightly, mouth going dry at the comment.

Again he stilled, letting Merlin test the contact before continuing. He gripped the clothe and slowly pulled it up, exposing his chest to the cooler air. He shivered slightly from the touch of cool air to his heated skin, goose bumps rising along his arms and chest.

Arthur finally pulled it over his head and tossed it to the floor. Smiling down at him, he kissed the tip of his nose and nipped it playfully, helping to ground him in this nervous situation. He smiled thankfully up at him, seeing the way Arthur was holding back for him.

He reached up hesitant hands to Arthur's own shirt. He stayed still as stone as Merlin slowly worked his way down, undoing buttons. Finished, he stared down at the slightly opened garment, willing himself to finish the job. He reached forward and slide slightly sweaty hands under the clothe, pressing them against warm toned flesh.

Again he stopped before heading on, taking his time to become accustomed the feel of this. He realized, almost giddily, that he was enjoying this. Although he kept pushing himself, only at a few spots had he actually been nervous. It was more like relearning this body next to his was making him shake with nervous anticipation. It certainly was a heady mix.

Soon Arthur's shirt was off and on the floor next to his. He stared down at the well muscled chest, eyes going over the nearly flawless skin…but in his mind's eye, he could see all of his past scars. A long scar across his left pectoral, a small circle from the tip of an arrow on his right shoulder, knife and sword cuts from both practice and actual battle. All peppered his skin to create a piece of art.

Now, it was like starting anew. A clean slate for both of them, though his already had color on it. He reached up a hand to touch the small scar on his chest where the blade had struck.

Gripping his hand, Arthur pulled it away to lean forward and press warm lips to the reminder of what had happened. "Even with this, you are beautiful." He murmured against his chest. Merlin gave a shudder, wrapping arms around Arthur's shoulders, holding him close.

Arthur finally pulled away, pressing him back into the mattress. Slowly, almost reverentially, he ran his fingers over his skin, across his chest and down his sides. He felt his breathing hitch as fire seemed to follow those sinful digits.

Arthur leaned forward, pressing soft butterfly kisses to random parts of his flesh. He continued this slow build up, working his way downwards. A familiar heat was flowing through his body, pooling in his lower abdomen. He was already becoming aroused from his kisses alone.

He began to expect the kisses…but when they abruptly stopped, he glanced down, confused. Arthur lay there, hovering over him, waiting for him to look down. Slowly, ever so slowly, he bent down, grazing soft lips to his hardening member. He felt heat spark through his body, pooling and twisting tighter in his abdomen.

He clutched at the sheets as a small moan was pulled from his mouth. He glanced down and saw Arthur smirking up at him, teeth flashing in the low light of the lamp next to their bed.

Reaching down, he threaded his hands into golden locks, dragging him back up to capture his mouth. Arthur lay there, body pressing his into the mattress, arms on either side of his head…and he just felt warmer, his body awakening to the man above him.

Hands slowly traveled down his body again, stopping at the top of his loose bottoms. They slid underneath the band, slowly sliding it down. An image flashed in his mind briefly, and he felt himself stiffen at it. He tried desperately to play it off, but it was too late. Arthur had stopped what he was doing.

"Please don't stop." He pleaded.

"Merlin–" He began.

"No, it was nothing. I just need to focus on you. If I think of nothing but you, I'll be fine." He rationalized.

"Would be more comfortable if you did it?" He asked him.

"I want you to do. Please Arthur. I want you, I know I do. Please don't stop." He reached up, cupping his jaw in his hands.

Arthur nodded and swallowed loudly. He kissed him again, slow and unhurried. Merlin just concentrated on this, the feeling of his warm lips against his own. He wasn't even aware of the clothe sliding down his legs until he lay there naked, splayed out on the bed.

He felt himself flush slightly as Arthur looked him over, eyes darkening slightly. He reached out and tugged on one of his locks, pulling his eyes back up to his own. He smiled, letting the blonde lay on him again.

It was nice, warm and comforting. Arthur lay there, pressing light kisses to his pale shoulder. He sighed in annoyance, seeking his mouth for his own. Arthur pressed him down, kissing him hungrily. He gripped his back, holding on as Arthur plundered his mouth.

Slowly, he inched his hands down until they encountered clothe. He tugged on his pants impatiently, getting his attention fairly easily.

He kissed down his jaw. "Are you sure, Merlin?" He asked one more time.

"Yes." Merlin breathed out against his skin. Nodding, Arthur slowly sat up. He quickly removed the rest of his clothes until he knelt there over him naked. Merlin's mouth went dry at the sight of him, his pulse speeding up.

"Arthur." He called, holding out a hand.

The blonde took it, letting himself be pulled down. Arthur lay there against him, finally devoid of clothing, nothing but skin touching and he felt heat race throughout his body. "Do you have any–" He began.

"In the side table." He said breathlessly. Shifting his weight, Arthur leaned over and open the small drawer.

"Do you want–" He was cut off again.

"No. I don't want anything between us. I want to feel you." Arthur nodded. He shifted back up, settling between his wide spread legs. Merlin just lay there, still breathing hard as he waited.

It started with a brush. A finger running down his inner thigh. He stopped at the knee, cupping him there and lifting his legs to let them bend slightly. Merlin complied, still waiting.

He was listening intently, but couldn't hear really anything over the pounding in his ears. Another touch, on his hip, thumb stroking the flesh their to calm him. And than there, the lightest touch back there. His body jerked involuntarily.

"Shh, it's alright." He was treating him like a wild animal, holding still while he made soothing sounds.

It came again, but he was ready and kept his body in check as it just stayed there, no pressure, just a touch to get used to. Merlin was slightly amazed that Arthur was so patient. Most people would have given up or pressed him too soon by now, but Arthur just kept himself in line, waiting for Merlin to give the signal to go.

It made him wonder when Arthur had learned this patients. He'd never had this kind of patients as a prince and later a king, or maybe he had, but he just hadn't noticed. Either way, he was grateful for it.

He shifted, trying to convey through actions that Arthur could go on. It seemed to work as he pressed slightly. He slide in smoothly, aided by the lubricant that coated his digits. For the moment he was fine, able to focus on just Arthur.

Again the patients came into play as he waited for a few seconds before moving on. He worked the finger, loosening him enough until the next could be added. He repeated the process again, waiting to be sure before starting up again.

By the time they reached the third finger, Merlin was grinding his teeth with his hands fisting the sheets below him. Arthur may just have been trying to be careful, but this, in itself, was a type of torture. It was as if Arthur was trying to make him come apart slowly piece by piece.

He finally pulled out, and he whimpered softly, missing the warmth and feeling empty. Arthur leaned up again. He took his face in his hands, forcing him to look up through lust clouded eyes. "Merlin, look at me."

Merlin tried to focus. "Look at nothing but me. Remember that it's me here. No one else, but me. Do you understand this?" He asked softly.

Merlin nodded. He reached up to wrap his arms around his neck. Arthur shifted, one hand disappearing to position himself against his opening. "Ready?" He asked harshly, breathing labored.

Another nod, but he refused to shut his eyes. Instead he stared up into his blue ones. A slight pressure, something larger than fingers, and a lot warmer. He braced himself, trying to relax.

He started to push, and slowly he sank in, pass the first ring of muscle…and than he started to panic, breath hitching as images passed in front of his eyes. He heard a slight hiss above him, but couldn't see anything.

"Merlin!" Arthur was tapping his cheek. "Merlin, look at me. Look at nothing but me. I'm right here." Merlin blinked slowly and some of his vision came back. "That's right. Look at me. I'm here, loving you. Only you and no one else. It no one, but me. Focus on my voice, my face. Remember me, from before, all our times together. I swear, I will never hurt you like that. I swear, but you need to trust me. Please Merlin, just trust me in this."

He could feel tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. Some was from the pain, but most was from hearing Arthur. He forced the rest of his doubts away. This was Arthur. He loved him and trusted him with his life…and with that he was free. He felt as if something was lifted off of his chest. Some ominous weight that had been dragging at him for so long.

His body finally relaxed and Arthur sank home. They lay there like that, Arthur holding still as Merlin adjusted to his presence. "Arthur…please move. I need you." He whispered, wanting to feel Arthur, to erase all the taint from his body. To finally be free of the despair and self hatred.

He shifted and pulled out slowly, felt a whimper escape at the feeling. This wasn't just sex. It was magic, it was love and best of all, it was freedom. Freedom from the chains that had bound him for so long.

He drove his hips forward, seeking Arthur out. Arthur held him down, hands keeping his hips still as he continued to move. It was slow and torturous. Driving him insane and just stroked the flames higher in his body.

It gradually increased in tempo, the sweet burn and friction making him gasp for breath as pleasure coursed through his nerves. He brushed his prostate and he nearly shot up off the bed if not for the restraining hands on his hips.

"A-Arthur…" He begged, breath coming out in gasps. He seemed to loose it, pressing in with even more force.

"Just…me…here…loving…you…always…forever…no…matter…what…" Each thrust punctured by a word. Merlin just gasped, clutching at Arthur's shoulders in a harsh grip as he neared his boiling point.

And than Arthur hit his prostate one last time and it sent him over the edge. He came with a scream, Arthur's name on his lips. Arthur growled over him, driving in one last time as he buried his face into his thin shoulder, stifling his cry as he came into him.

They lay there panting, riding down their high in each other's arms. Finally, Arthur stirred, pulling out slowly. Merlin winced slightly, but said nothing else as he sank back into the mattress bonelessly.

Arthur lay down next to him. "Are you alright?" He asked with concern.

Merlin smiled, turning sated, half lidded eyes on him. "Yes, more than alright. I haven't felt this good in a long time." He reached out and Arthur drew him into his arms. He lay there, listening to Arthur's steady heart beat. "I've missed this." He whispered softly. He felt more than heard Arthur's 'yes' as it rumbled through his chest.

Eyes flashing gold, he drew the blanket up over them. He heard Arthur snort. "Lazy much?" He drawled out.

He pinched him in the side. "I'd like to see you try and get up at the moment." He snipped back. Arthur just laughed, pulling him closer.

"Why do that when I've a magical boyfriend who can levitate it for me." He answered.

"Prat!" he cried indignantly.

"What else is new?" He stated, pulling the blanket tighter around their sweaty bodies. "I finally found my Merlin again." He said sleepily.

"I found my once and future king." He said, just a sleepy. Arthur laughed softly, pulling his sleepy, pliant body close. They fell asleep, Arthur curled around his lover's body protectively, warding away any nightmares.

Though none ever disturbed his sleep again. He was finally free and had his lover, friend and soul mate for life. _Again_.

**Fin.**

xXx

AND IT'S DONE! YAY! I'm glad that this is finally finished. Some smut and fluff to feed you guys at the end. I hoped you liked it. Now it's on to my other stories which I've neglected for over a week to finish this one. Enjoy and thank you for all the reviews/favorites/alerts. You all made me smile. [gives out cookies] And, as always…

Until Next Time

~Reiya

* * *

Well, this is the end of this story. It was fun, but it had to happen sooner or later. But I've decided to give you all a little extra sneek peek at one of my up coming stories. I hope you enjoy.

**Title:** Duty of the Heart

**Disclaimer:** Merlin is owned by the BBC and other associated parties. I do not make any profit from this story and the plot is purely fiction.

_"All personnel present, report to the staff room."_

_"As I'm sure some of you have heard, we are getting a new member to our district. This is Merlin Emrys, formally of Ealdor's police force."_

_"So what about you? What made the mighty Arthur Pendragon become an officer?"_

_"My father."_

_"My father's the Commissioner, though at the time he was only a sergeant. He wanted me to follow in his foot steps. I was too much of a coward to say no, and by the time I'd gotten the courage up, I'd decided I liked being an officer so I stayed. Not much of sob story, but it has it's moments."_

_"I have to ask this, but you don't have to answer if you don't want to. Are you a druid?"_

_"Enough, Mr. Emrys. Not unless you want the boy killed."_

_"I told you not to."_

_"Why? What's wrong with me touching him?" Mordred just blinked and pointed. Taking a second look at the paler man, he saw what Mordred had meant. The air around Merlin was shimmering, as if putting off some sort of heat source. He could feel it now. The air was becoming charged with something. "What's going on with him?" He asked Mordred._

_"He's mad." Arthur turned to look down at him. "He's loosing control._

_"You, Merlin Emrys, have a lot of explaining to do."_


End file.
